Historia Lexi History Lexi
by tysiak26
Summary: Historia Lexi z pamiętników wampirów/ History Lexi's of Vampire diares
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

**Przyjęcie **

Spojrzałam w lustro, zastanawiając się, co na siebie włożyć. Przyłożyłam do siebie parę sukienek; kremową, liliową i jeszcze jakąś, którą kupił mi ostatnio ojciec. Jednak na żadną nie umiałam się zdecydować.  
>- Le... Błagam cię... Masz tyle sukienek, a nadal żadnej nie wybrałaś... – wyjąkała Emma, siedząc niecierpliwie na moim niepościelonym łożu.<br>- Już, już. Wezmę tą kremową. Pomożesz mi ją zawiązać? – Zarzuciłam przez głowę na siebie długą, dość ciężką sukienkę. Emma podniosła się leniwie i zabrała się za wiązanie sukienki, trochę przy tym narzekając, że już jesteśmy wystarczająco spóźnione.  
>- Alexis, czy jesteś już gotowa? – Z schodów dobiegł głos matki.<br>- Jeszcze nie – zawołałam, rozczesując włosy.  
>- Lepiej się pośpieszmy, bo Alyson nam tego nie daruje – oznajmiła Emma, dokańczając zawiązywanie i ruszając w kierunku drzwi tak, że jej suknia niebezpiecznie zaczęła zahaczać o buty, co mogło spowodować jedynie katastroficzny upadek, który sprawiłby, że byłaby w jeszcze podlejszym nastroju. Tak więc udałam się za rodziną i Emmą na czele do powozu z białymi końmi, a niedługo po tym, stałam już pod wielkimi, mosiężnymi, dębowymi drzwiami do olbrzymiego zamku rodziny Pretter. Drzwi otworzył jej ojciec z niezbyt uprzejmą miną.<br>- Dobry Wieczór, Alyson Pretter. Jakże pani dziś wspaniale wygląda – rzekłam.  
>- Nie żartuj Alexis. Od rana wszyscy przeżywają to przyjęcie. Wydaje mi się, że nawet zapomnieli, o co w nim chodzi – powiedziała z ponurą miną Alyson, co chwilę zerkając w stronę mosiężnych drzwi frontowych, gdzie stali jej rodzice, witając nowych gości. Była ubrana w podobną suknię do mojej. Wyglądała prawie jak zawsze; jej włosy były bardzo starannie upięte, a suknia nie była krótsza, niż do ziemi. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że Emma nie znajduje się obok mnie. Rozejrzałam się nerwowo i ujrzałam ją w towarzystwie jakiegoś chłopaka. Alyson była tak zdenerwowana na rodziców i z powodu swoich urodzin, że nawet nie zauważyła, iż jej druga przyjaciółka też tu przyszła. Nie chciałam jej dalej pogrążać w ponurych rozmyślaniach. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, ale chwilę później przypomniałam sobie o tym, co mówiła Alyson. Wydaje mi się, że nawet zapomnieli, o co w tym chodzi.<br>- Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj mam mętlik w głowie. Bym zapomniała... – Uniosłam prezent, dla Alyson, chcąc jej go dać, ale najwyraźniej ona miała inne plany, bo nawet nie dała mi dokończyć powiedzenia; ,,Wszystkiego Najlepszego''.  
>- Wyprowadzam się – przerwała mi, patrząc pustym wzrokiem ponad moje ramie.<br>- Zanim się wyprowadzisz, przyjmij mój prezent – ponowiłam próbę wręczenia naszyjnika, ale Alyson nawet nie wyciągnęła ręki. To, co przed chwilą usłyszałam, wzięłam po prostu za żart, ale po minie mojej przyjaciółki wcale na to nie wyglądało. Włożyłam jej naszyjnik do ręki i zamknęłam ją. Nawet nie usłyszałam, gdy podeszła do nas moja mama.  
>- Alexis, czy poznałaś już rodzinę Ethan? – zapytała.<br>- Nie – odpowiedziałam.  
>- Mają wspaniałego syna, chodź. – Matka chwyciła mnie za rękę, i mimo mojej woli zaczęła ciągnąć mnie w kierunku jakichś wysokich mężczyzn i zadbanej, ładnej kobiety.<br>- Przepraszam, Alyson. Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę! – krzyknęłam przez ramię.  
>- O to moja córka, Alexis Roey – przedsawił mnie ojciec. Gdy podaliśmy sobie dłonie, ojciec Benjamina, pan Ethan, zaproponował, byśmy poszli na spacer po pięknym ogrodzie Pretterów. Tylko z grzeczności zgodziłam się na ten spacer, ponieważ ów chłopak okazał się tajemniczym partnerem mojej drugiej przyjaciółki, Emmy, która właśnie była zajęta tańcem z kuzynem Alyson.<br>- Alexis, to bardzo piękne imię – zagadnął, gdy weszliśmy do różanego ogrodu.  
>- Dziękuję.<br>- Chce żebyś wiedziała, że nie jestem z Emmą. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego z nią rozmawiałem. Nic mnie z nią nie łączy.  
>- Nie wiem, dlaczego mi to mówisz.<br>- Bo to ty mi się podobasz, nie ona.  
>- To miłe, ale muszę już iść... Ktoś czeka na mnie – zakończyłam tą dziwną wymianę zdań i odeszłam od Benjamina, śpiesząc do Alyson. W duchu modliłam się, by nie mówiła wtedy prawdy. Zastanawiałam się też nad Benjaminem, nad jego tajemniczym spojrzeniem i zachowaniem. Nie byłam głupia, więc może, dlatego się nad tym zastanawiam. Może coś mówiło mi, bym bardziej się nad tym zastanawiała, ale teraz nie było na to czasu... W całej sali panował niezwykły tłok. Ludzie tańczyli, śmiali się i przechodzili raz w jedną stronę, raz w drugą, także ciężko było ujrzeć nie za wysoką brunetkę w sukni w kolorze dość popularnym na tym przyjęciu.<br>- W końcu cię znalazłam. - Przede mną pojawiła się Emma Maxwell z niezadowoloną miną. - Szukam Alyson, ale nigdzie jej nie ma.  
>- Zapytam rodziców, czy widzieli ją, a ty zapytaj proszę tych, którzy spacerują po ogrodzie.<br>- Jest jeszcze coś... - Powiedziała Emma lekko zmieszana.  
>- Co?<br>- Twój ojciec... On też zaginął... – Teraz już w ogóle nie wiedziałam, co myśleć. Udałam się na górę do toalety dla gości w poszukiwaniu kogokolwiek znajomego, prócz Emmy. Niestety i tam nikogo nie było. Emma weszła do toalety chwilę po mnie, cała zadyszana z rezygnacją i załamaniem malującym się na twarzy.  
>- Co się stało? – zapytałam, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze złych wiadomości jestem w stanie przyjąć.<br>- Wiem, gdzie oni są.  
>- Gdzie?<br>- Słuchaj Alexis, to nie jest takie łatwe. Są takie rzeczy, o których wie niewiele osób. - Wymamrotała Emma, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach.  
>- Mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. - Podeszłam do niej i przytuliłam ją, ale ona jeszcze bardziej zalała się łzami.<br>- Znasz może Benjamina Ethana? – spytała.  
>- Niestety miałam nie przyjemność go poznać. On jest bardzo pewny siebie i taki... Inny. Nie podoba mi się.<br>- I słusznie! No bo wiesz, on nie jest bezpiecznym człowiekiem. On i jego cała rodzina. Oprócz matki, oczywiście. Chodzi mi o niego, jego ojca i dwóch starszych braci.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Ciekawa historia

Szybko okazało się, że nie tylko my zorientowałyśmy się o zniknięciu dwojga ludzi. Jeszcze nie doszłam do siebie, nie poukładałam sobie wszystkiego, a już podbiegła do nas pani Pretter i moja matka. Obie były zalane łzami i z trudem dało się je zrozumieć.  
>- Nigdzie ich nie ma! - zawyła pani Pretter, jeszcze bardziej szlochając i krztusząc się łzami.<br>- Sama dobrze wiesz - zwróciłam się do matki - że ojciec czasem lubi wyjść sobie na polowanie.  
>- Z Alyson? - zapytała matka, ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni.<br>- Co gorsza... Ethenów też nigdzie nie ma - dodała pani Pretter, a Emma spojrzała na mnie znacząco.  
>- A co z pani mężem? - zapytałam spokojnym, łagodnym tonem. Widocznie na mnie nie działały takie sytuacje. Nie wywierały na mnie potoków łez, ani histerycznej paniki. Na początku zabolało mnie coś, ale z chwilą wszystko zaczęło się ulatniać.<br>- Go też nie ma! - Pani Pretter szlochała teraz jak wariatka. Pewnie to małe nieporozumienie. Może Alyson wyszła gdzieś z swoim ojcem porozmawiać. Tak samo Państwo Ethan i ojciec. Ale jak wytłumaczyć fakt, że nigdzie ich w pobliżu nie ma? Alyson na pewno nie poszłaby na polowanie nawet, jeśli poszedł tam jej ojciec, mój ojciec i państwo Ethan. To nie możliwe. Pani Ethan na pewno nie poszłaby na coś takiego.  
>- Alexis? - Zabrzmiał poważny głos Emmy. - Możemy porozmawiać?<br>Poszłyśmy na drugie piętro do pokoju Alyson, zostawiając na piętrze rozryczane i sparaliżowane żony, a w tym matkę, panią Pretter i moją matkę. Emma przez całą drogę milczała. Jej twarz jakby zamarła, a jej ręce całe dygotały, gdy położyła je na klamce, by otworzyć drzwi pokoju. Gdy wchodziłyśmy do pokoju, odczułam mocny powiew wiatru. Mimo iż okno było otwarte na oścież, wszystko wydawało się zostać na swoim miejscu tak, jak przed paroma godzinami zostawiła to Alyson.  
>- Usiądź. - Emma wskazała na łóżko Alyson, podchodząc do okna i zamykając je. Przez moment wydawało mi się, że czegoś szuka na podwórzu zanim zamknęła i zasłoniła wielkie okno w sypialni naszej przyjaciółki.<br>- Chciałam powrócić do naszej rozmowy sprzed godziny. Do tej, w której mówiłam Ci o rodzinie Ethan. Wtedy, ja nie powiedziałam wszystkiego – wyznała Emma bez gródek.  
>- Nie musisz mi mówić wszystkiego. Są pewne rzeczy, których nie mówi się nikomu, które zostawia się dla siebie.<br>- A jeżeli jest to ważne? Jeżeli zależy od tego życie twojej najlepszej przyjaciółki? – spytała. Zaniemówiłam. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Rzadko zdarzały mi się sytuacje, gdy nie wiedziałam, co mówić, i po prostu czekałam, aż ktoś zacznie mówić dalej. W tym momencie właśnie tak się stało. Na szczęście, Emma nie czekała na odpowiedź. Mówiła dalej, bardzo wolno i dosadnie.  
>- Na początku przyjacielsko zagadnęłam Benjamina Ethana. - Na spiętych policzkach Emmy pojawiły się rumieńce. - Nina nie dawno opowiadała mi legendy tego miasta. Opowiedziała mi o rodzinie Lockwood i o jej starożytnych korzeniach. Jakimś dziwnym trafem Lockwoodów łączy coś z Ethanami, dlatego też nasza rozmowa spadła na te tory. Naprawdę byłam zszokowana tym, co opowiadała mi moja babka, ale ona mówiła z taką powagą i tak prawdziwie... Nawet pokazała mi zapiski moich przodków. Powiedziała mi też jak ich rozpoznać... Tych złych. Jak rozróżnić dobrych, a złych, by uchronić swoich bliskich. No więc, podczas rozmowy z Benjaminem wyczułam, że coś jest nie tak. Pewnie zauważyłaś kolor jego oczu- żółty. To nie przypadek. Jego ręce były bardzo okaleczone... A dzisiaj jest pełnia.<br>- Uważasz, że Ethanowie to wilkołaki? – zapytałam, siłując się z samą sobą, by się nie roześmiać. Emma tylko kiwnęła głową, i dalej stała na przeciwko mnie i przyglądała mi się z powagą. - Rozumiem, że teraz jest naprawdę dużo różnych historyjek; wampiry, wilkołaki, wiedźmy, ale tylko ci, co mają coś w głowie, wiedzą by w to nie wierzyć. Tak zawsze powtarzała mi matka. To tylko historyjki wymyślone przez uboższych dla ich dzieci.  
>- A jak wyjaśnisz to, że twój ojciec chodzi na polowania do lasu, w którym nie ma ani jednego zwierza? To nie kłamstwo. Od półtorej godziny chmury odsłoniły srebrzystą kulę, ukazaną w całej okazałości. Półtorej godziny temu dowiedziałyśmy się o nagłym zniknięciu naszych najbliższych. Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć inaczej, Alexis. Zaczekaj na mnie na dole, wkrótce tam do ciebie zejdę. - I wyszła, zostawiając mnie w chłodnym i ciemnym pokoju, bo gdy otworzyła drzwi, wiatr zgasił ostatnią świecę. Wybiegłam z pokoju i udałam się na piętro, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie, co chwila się komuś kłaniając lub odkłaniając. Przebiegłam wzrokiem po wielkim pomieszczeniu i nagle poczułam, jak robi mi się słabo i duszno. Położyłam rękę na czole i wybiegłam na dwór, tym razem bez ukłonów. Niedaleko, w zacienionym położeniu, pomiędzy dwoma drzewami ujrzałam jakąś zacienioną postać. Zaczęłam powoli ruszać w kierunku tajemniczej postaci, powoli i z godnością.<br>- Niezmiernie ucieszył mnie twój powrót, Alyson - odezwałam się do kobiety siedzącej tyłem do mnie, na wspaniałej, bogato zdobionej ławce. Jednak długowłosa pani ani drgnęła. Twarz miała pochyloną do przodu, po czym wywnioskowałam, że schowała ją w dłoniach. Usiadłam obok i w milczeniu przyglądałam się, jak ta bezgłośnie szlochała i lekko drżała.  
>- Alyson? - zapytałam z nadzieją w głosie, że w końcu odezwie się do mnie.<br>- Przykro mi, ale nie jestem Alyson – powiedziała dziewczyna zachrypniętym głosem. Spojrzała na mnie wilgotnymi oczami, i jakby ujrzała przystojnego syna burmistrza miasta, podskoczyła i zaczęła się poprawiać.  
>- Nie musisz się przy mnie poprawiać – powiedziałam, starając się na najłagodniejszy ton głosu i delikatny uśmiech. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech i natychmiast przestała poprawiać sobie włosy.<br>- Dlaczego myślałaś, ze jestem Alyson? – zapytała, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
>- Bo jesteś bardzo podobna do niej. Mimo tego, ona też dzisiaj nie jest w najlepszym humorze i spodziewałam się spotkać ją w takim stanie, w jakim ty jesteś teraz.<br>- Alyson? Przecież widziałam ją dzisiaj jak wbiegała do lasu z uśmiechem na twarzy – odezwała się dziewczyna, a w jej oczach dostrzegłam niepokój. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że dziewczyna ma delikatne rysy twarzy, podobne do Alyson, a jej włosy są wręcz takie same, jakie ma sama Alyson. Do tego ta suknia.  
>- W towarzystwie młodszego syna Pana Ethan?<br>- Tak.  
>- Rozumiem – mruknęłam, i już miałam wstawać, gdy dziewczyna nieoczekiwanie złapała mnie za przegub.<br>- Nie odchodź - poprosiła. - Proszę, ja już nie wiem, co robić.  
>- Jeżeli tego naprawdę chcesz, możesz powiedzieć mi cokolwiek, a ja zostawię to w tajemnicy. Tylko pierw zastanów się, czy warto rozmawiać z obcą osobą. - Przymknęłam delikatnie jedną powiekę w kierunku nieznajomej, a ta od razu rozpromieniła się.<br>- Nazywam się Kayla Pretter. Jestem kuzynką Alyson z strony ojców.  
>- Zauważyłam, że jesteście z sobą powiązane. Ja natomiast nazywam się Alexis Roey. Alyson to jedna z osób, którym na pewno mogę zaufać.<br>- Tak, słyszałam o tobie. W mojej rodzinie jesteś częstym tematem. Wybacz, ale czasem nie chce mi się już tego słuchać. Przeważnie rozmawiają o tym, jaka ty uporządkowana i grzeczna.  
>- To miło z ich strony. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej ciepło, a ona dalej mówiła.<br>- Uważam, że jesteś do tego bardzo sympatyczna - dodała i także się uśmiechnęła, a później spoważniała. - A teraz powód, dla którego zawracam ci głowę. Usłyszałam coś, czego nie powinnam usłyszeć. Dowiedziałam się czegoś, co mnie przerasta i nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. Nie mogę zdradzić się, że o tym wiem, a jednocześnie przez milczenie może stać się coś okropnego! Nie dziwię się, że Alyson uciekła. Była pod ciągłą presją. Ale mogła zastanowić się nad doborem towarzystwa. I do tego ten niemożliwy ból głowy… A wypiłam tylko jedną lampkę czerwonego wina!  
>- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tak strasznego może się wydarzyć? – zapytałam.<br>- Czarownice z Salem dziś o świcie dopełniają rytuału. Będzie to prawdziwa rzeź dla wilkołaków i wszystkich, którzy z nimi trzymają - wyrzuciła z siebie bez tchnienia.  
>- Jak to usłyszałaś?<br>- Ona mi powiedziała.- Kayla wskazała na kobietę, która stała w cieniu drzew na końcu labiryntu różanego, dość daleko od nas, więc musiałam mocno wytężyć wzrok, by ją ujrzeć.  
>- Kim jest ta kobieta?- spytałam, ciągle się przyglądając wysokiej, zgrabnej kobiecie, ubranej w długą suknię i piękny kapelusz, przyodziewający ciasno spięte włosy.<br>- To Eldona Ether, matka Benjamina.  
>- Nie rozumiem. Jak mogła ci to powiedzieć i nic nie zrobić z tą wiadomością?<br>- Ona się nie boi. Stoi tam i obserwuję las. Czeka na jakiś sygnał od synów. Wilkołaków jest więcej niż czarownic. Pewnie i tak większość tych drugich nie zjawi się ze strachu. Eldona ma nadzieję, że sfora Ethanów i Lockwoodów położy temu kres. To oni mają wyeliminować czarownice przed świtem, a nie na odwrót.  
>- A po co im zakładnicy?<br>- To wcale nie są zakładnicy. Rodzina Ethan jest naprawdę w porządku mimo tego, co planują zrobić, ale i na to jest wytłumaczenie. Oni po prostu się bronią! Alyson łączy coś więcej z Benjaminem, więc zgodziła się na układ, jaki jej zaproponował. Mój wuj nie chciał zostawić Alyson samej, więc i on się zgodził. Twój ojciec był przy tym wszystkim, i także uległ pokusie zobaczenie całego tego zamieszania. Wiesz, ludzie często chcą zobaczyć coś nadprzyrodzonego, zwłaszcza po tych ostatnich bajkach o czarownicach i wilkołakach. Ale nie martw się, nic im nie grozi. Lockwoodowie zabrali twojego ojca i pójdą z nim od północy. Ethanowie od południa z Alyson i wujem. Chcą zaszantażować czarownice tak, by zrobiły wszystko, co im każą. To nie będzie trudne, gdyż czarownicą przede wszystkim zależy na dobru ludzkości.  
>- Mówisz tak, jakbyś sama nie była człowiekiem – powiedziałam, przypominając sobie, jak Kayla mówiła o ludziach, jak o kimś innego gatunku.<br>- Istnieją ludzie, wampiry, czarownice, wilkołaki i coś pomiędzy. Człowiekiem jest prawie każdy. Wampirem można zastać, ale nie być od urodzenia. Czarownicą się rodzisz, ale dar odkrywasz dopiero, gdy jesteś dojrzała umysłowo. Wilkołakiem też praktycznie musisz się urodzić, ale nie musisz nim zostać. Masz wybór: albo uruchomić klątwę, albo ją porzucić, co jest niezmiernie trudne i rzadko komu się to udaje. Ja jestem tym "czymś" pomiędzy. Pół na pół. Pół wilczyca, pół człowiek. Nie mogę wyrażać się o sobie, jako "człowiek", bo nie jestem nim w stu procentach.  
>- Rozumiem – mruknęłam, oszołomiona wszystkimi wyznaniami Kayli. W przeciągu chwili tak dużo się wydarzyło, że z tego wszystkiego rozbolała mnie głowa. - Pani Ethan ci to wszystko wyjaśniła?<br>- Tak.  
>- Więc dlaczego płaczesz, skoro mi potrafisz o tym wszystkim powiedzieć z takim spokojem?<br>- Mówienie o tym nie jest takie trudne. Sztuką jest zrozumienie. Poza tym, płaczę, bo się boję. Boję, że coś nie wyjdzie...  
>- Najważniejsze jest to, by zawsze być pozytywnej myśli - pocieszyłam ją i objęłam ramieniem. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak razem z Emmą zamartwiałyśmy się o Alyson, jej ojca i mojego ojca. Twoja ciotka i moja matka, pewnie jeszcze szlochają. Wszyscy, którzy zauważyli zniknięcie tych trojga, są czarnej myśli. Nie dlatego, że boją się czarownic, tylko dlatego, że boją się samych wilkołaków. Możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, jakim cudem jesteś wilczycą?<br>- Moja matka jest nią w pełni. Jej rodowe nazwisko to Ethan.  
>- Słuchaj, nie zamartwiaj się na próżno. Jeżeli naprawdę będzie fatalnie, razem coś wymyślimy. Tobie na pewno nic nie grozi, ponieważ nie jesteś w pełni wilczycą. Muszę odnaleźć Emmę. Jeżeli chcesz, chodź ze mną. – Kayla powiedziała coś pod nosem i wytrzeszczyła mocno oczy. Znieruchomiała, a łzy ponownie spłynęły jej po policzkach.<br>- Coś się stało? Chcesz mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć? – zapytałam, stojąc już na przeciw niej.  
>- Zrobiłam coś okropnego. Jak mogłam być tak głupia?<br>- Co się stało?  
>- Pamiętasz, co powiedziałam ci na początku. O znajomych wilkołaków.<br>- Tak, pamiętam.  
>- I mimo wszystko nie uciekłaś?<br>- Nie. Ja nie przejmuje się takimi błahostkami. Chodź.- Pociągnęłam ją za przegub tak, jak uprzednio ona mnie, i ruszyłyśmy razem w stronę oświetlonego budynku. Kayla wydawała się na początku zaskoczona moją wypowiedzią, ale w połowie drogi rozchmurzyła się i zaczęła się częściej uśmiechać.  
>Znalezienie Emmy nie było takie trudne. Tak jak się spodziewałam, i ona mnie zaczęła szukać.<br>- Jesteś! - Rzuciła mi się na szyję. - A już myślałam, że straciłam kolejną przyjaciółkę. - Otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni i uśmiechnęła się blado.  
>- To jest Kayla Pretter. Kuzynka Alyson - przedstawiłam Kaylę Emmie.<br>- Witaj. - Emma ukłoniła się nisko.  
>- Musimy ci coś powiedzieć. – oznajmiłam i zaczęłam opowiadać jej całą historię, którą przedtem opowiedziała mi Kayla. Emma słuchała bardzo uważnie, a gdy skończyłam, spojrzała z zrezygnowaniem na kąt wielkiej sali, gdzie nadal tańczyli i bawili się goście urodzinowi Alyson.<br>Jej także ta wiadomość poprawiła humor, ale tylko na chwilę.  
>- Teraz moja kolej - oświadczyła i poszła w miejsce, które przed chwilą wskazała. Razem z Kaylą udałyśmy się za nią, a gdy doszłyśmy na miejsce, ujrzałam moją matkę i matkę Alyson. Były całe zapłakane i spały, opierając się jedna o drugą. Na stole przed nimi leżało z pół tuzina butelek po winie.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdzial 3**

**Rada miasta**

Następnego dnia poranek był naprawdę piękny. Powietrze było dość rześkie, a zza drzew można było dostrzec promienie wschodzącego słońca. Wszędzie panował sympatyczny, pobudzający nastrój. Mimo tego, iż nie zmrużyłam oka odkąd wróciliśmy z dość ciekawego przyjęcia, nie byłam zmęczona. Przez większość czasu nasłuchiwałam kroków i dźwięku kołatki. Liczyłam na to, że ktoś się zjawi. Z mocno łomocącym sercem siedziałam na łóżku w mojej sypialni. Zapewnienia Kayli nie za dużo zdziałały. Ciągle obawiałam się najgorszego, co wykazywałam bezsennością. Natomiast matka, z małymi przerwami pomiędzy wejściem do karety a wyjściem z niej, nie otwierała powiek. Zbudziła się dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy, których zwołałam pod koniec przyjęcia, zaczęli się schodzić do naszego domu. Wyglądała na dość zaskoczoną taką ilością zebranych. Nawet przystanęła na moment na schodach, na co ja chwyciłam ją za przegub i zaprowadziłam nieprzytomną do stołu, gdzie czekały na nas dwa wolne miejsca. Dwadzieścia par oczu było teraz zwrócone w moją stronę. Wszyscy czekali, aż zacznę mówić, nie zwracając większej uwagi na ledwo siedzącą panią domu, o podpuchniętych oczach i nieciekawym, niedbałym wyglądzie. Rozejrzałam się po zgromadzonych i dostrzegłam Emmę i panią Pretter, które wyglądały trochę na zmęczone oraz na przestraszone. Natomiast siedząca obok nich Kayla, była bardzo wesoła. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tej Kayli, którą wczoraj pomyliłam z Alyson. Kayla wstała, uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na mnie pogodnie, po czym zaczęła mówić.  
>- Wczoraj powstała dość nieciekawa sytuacja. Późnym wieczorem, gdy słońce już zaszło, wszyscy myśleliśmy, że wydarzyły się okropne rzeczy. Myśleliśmy, że pan Pretter wraz z córką i pan Roey zostali porwani. Oczywiście to wielka bzdura! Powinniśmy się słuchać nawzajem zanim zaczniemy panikować. Pani Ethan wytłumaczyła mi chwilę po zdarzeniu, co tak naprawdę się stało. Alyson, mój wuj i pan Roey, zgodzili się na pewien układ z rodziną Ethan. Wiadomo, że moja matka - tu Kayla wskazała głową przepiękną panią, siedzącą obok niej. Teraz wszyscy przenieśli wzrok z Kayli na jej matkę - jest wilczycą, a jej rodowe nazwisko to Ethan. Tak, więc jestem spokrewniona z rodziną Ethan i mam do niej pełne zaufanie. - Mówiąc te słowa, spojrzała na kobietę siedzącą z lewej strony jej matki. Była to także urodziwa i znajoma mi pani, którą zobaczyłam wczoraj na skraju lasu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się pogodnie w stronę Kayli. - Tak, więc starałam się wszystko zrozumieć. Niestety trochę mnie to przerosło, ale gdy rozmawiałam z Alexis, uzmysłowiłam sobie jak bardzo byłam głupia. Przecież Ethanowie nie zrobiliby czegoś, co zagrażałoby ludziom. Po prostu musieli jakoś zadziałać na czarownice, które bez jakichkolwiek powodów miały zamiar przeprowadzić rytuał zagrażający wyginięciem wilkołaków. <p>

Wszyscy milczeli i wpatrywali się z podziwem na Kaylę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się takiego spokoju po zgromadzonych. Myślałam, że wyznanie o wilkołactwie jakoś wpłynie choćby na część zebranych. Jednak oni byli nadzwyczaj spokojni. Moja matka, tylko spojrzała na Kaylę i z powrotem zamknęła powieki kładąc się na stole.

- Dobrze zrobili – odezwał się ochrypnięty, donośny głos. Spojrzałam na sam koniec stołu i dostrzegłam, że siedzi tam starszy, brodaty mężczyzna. Przeszył wzrokiem każdego, po czym znów przemówił głosem pełnym nienawiści i satysfakcji.

- Czarownice, to najgorszy ród, jaki kiedykolwiek mógł powstać. Oczywiście wampirów nie powinniśmy lekceważyć, ale oni w porównaniu z czarownicami są niczym. Czarownice mają tylko jeden słaby punkt, a nim są ludzie.

- Chwileczkę. - Aż podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam znajomy głos, dochodzący z mojej prawej strony. Teraz matka siedziała wyprostowana na krześle i wpatrywała się w mężczyznę wściekle. - Podobno wilkołaki także chronią ludzi. Tak więc to mi nie do końca pasuje. Niby chronią, a jednak jak przyjdzie decydować o ich życiu a ludzkim, wybierają swoje. A jednak, czarownice chcą się poświęcić dla ludzkości.  
>- Pani czegoś nie rozumie - rzekł mężczyzna, drgając już z wściekłości i coraz bardziej podnosząc głos. - Czarownice nic nie robią dla waszej głupiej ludzkości! A wilkołaki owszem! Gdy panuje zagrożenie zawsze staną po waszej stronie.<br>- Skąd pan wie, że czarownice nic dla nas nie robią! - ryknęła matka, podnosząc się z krzesła tak, że one przewróciło się na posadzkę z donośnym hukiem. - Może co jakiś czas rzucają zaklęcia chroniące, a my o niczym nie wiemy?  
>- Matko - powiedziałam łagodnie, ale ona nawet nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi.<br>- Rozumiem twoją złość, Narcyzo - odezwał się spokojny, łagodny głos. Tym razem była to matka Kayli. - Jednakże czarownice nie miały żadnego prawa atakować nas.  
>- W takim razie nie mogliście się dogadać? Tylko od razu jakieś zabijanie na szkody oczywiście społeczeństwa - powiedziała matka, teraz już o wiele spokojniejszym tonem.<br>- Mój brat obiecał mi, że zrobią, co w ich mocy, by jakoś złagodzić sytuację. Chcą postarać się, by nie wynikła z tego jakaś nieprzyjemna sytuacja.  
>- Miejmy nadzieje, że im się uda - dodała Eldona Ethan.<br>- Miejmy nadzieje - mruknęła matka, po czym podniosła krzesło i usiadła na nim.  
>- Chciałabym poinformować, że oficjalnie otwieram Radę Miasta. - Teraz to ja stałam, a reszta przypatrywała mi się uważnie.<p>

- Ma ona na celu uzgadnianie pewnych rzeczy, których nie powinniśmy ogłaszać miastu. Chodzi tu głównie o wampiry, czarownice i wilkołaki. Nie możemy wprowadzić chaosu, więc tylko my będziemy zajmować się tą sprawą. Musimy pilnować, by nikt więcej nie dowiedział się o tych stworzeniach, rozumiecie? - Czułam się dość głupio, określając Kaylę i jej rodzinę "stworzeniami", ale nie wiedziała jak inaczej ich określić. Wymyśliłam tą radę wczoraj, jeszcze na przyjęciu. Uznałam, że słusznie będzie zaprosić do niej ludzi, którzy już coś o tych stworzeniach wiedząc lub mają jakiekolwiek pojęcie. Emma wpatrywała się we mnie ponuro i rzekła:  
>- W Radzie Miasta panują pewne zasady. Najważniejszą jest tajemnica. Robimy to dla dobra naszych przyjaciół, więc prosimy o zachowanie wszystkich informacji w tajemnicy.<br>- Nam bardzo odpowiada ten pomysł - powiedziała Kayla, a uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.  
>- Jest nawet dobry - stwierdził ponuro brodaty mężczyzna.<br>- W takim razie, na chwilę obecną to tylko tyle. Każdy członek Rady może zwołać wszystkich na zebranie, gdy uzna, że jest to konieczne. Teraz zajmujemy się pokojem między wilkołakami a czarownicami, więc proszę rodzinę Ethan i Pretter o zwoływanie Rady, gdy tylko czegokolwiek się dowiecie. - Spojrzałam na przedstawicielki rodzin, a one kiwnęły głowami na znak potwierdzenia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdzial 4**

**Pierwsze zebranie****, ****pierwsze informacje, pierwsze ofiary.**

Minęły już trzy dni od pierwszego zdarzenia. Kayla starała się codziennie przychodzić i informować nas o tym, czy coś się wydarzyło. Niestety nikt nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to tak długo trwa i co właściwie się dzieje. Nie chciały zwoływać zebrań, ani podjąć jakichkolwiek kroków. Matka Kayli uważała, że powinniśmy jeszcze zaczekać. Mówiła to pewnym tonem, co dawało mi pewnej otuchy, lecz na matkę zdawało się, że nic innego nie poskutkuje, jak sam powrót ojca. Siedziała ciągle w salonie na najniższym piętrze i wpatrywała się ponuro w drewniane drzwi frontowe. Gdyby nie Kayla i jej matka, może i ja sama byłabym w tak podłym nastroju, co ona. Niby tylko trzy dni, a tak wiele potrafią zdziałać z człowiekiem.  
>***<p>

Tydzień po zdarzeniu przywitał mnie słoneczny, piękny ranek, dający chęć do podejmowania ważnych decyzji. Uznałam, że nie mogę tego tak zostawić i jako przedstawicielka rodziny Ethan, a także założycielka Rady Miasta, powinnam już dawno zwołać członków Rady.  
>- Jest już tydzień od tragicznego wieczoru, od którego nie wiemy, co się dzieje z naszymi bliskimi. Mówię tragicznego, bo tak naprawdę nie wiemy czy oni jeszcze żyją. Nie mówię tego, by was zasmucać i pogrążać jeszcze bardziej. - Spojrzałam po zebranych, starając się przekazać im, że jestem w pełni gotowa im pomóc.<br>- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem brodaty mężczyzna. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowiłam sobie, że jest to dziadek Kayli. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego jest on na tej radzie i dlaczego, aż tak zawzięcie broni honoru wilkołaków. Nie zastanawiając się długo odpowiedziałam pewnym, rzeczowym tonem.  
>- Idziemy na poszukiwania.<p>

Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, a w ich oczach można było dostrzec przerażenie.  
>- Idziemy - powiedziała Kayla, wstając i zasuwając za sobą krzesło.<br>- Na jakiej podstawie aż tak jej ufasz? - zapytał ktoś z zgromadzonych.  
>- Po raz pierwszy, gdy się spotkałyśmy od razu wiedziałam, ze można jej zaufać.<br>- Dziecinne gadanie. - Prychnął dziadek Kayli, a ta obrzuciła go surowym spojrzeniem.  
>- Może zrobimy głosowanie? Kto jest za ręka w górę - powiedziała Emma, wstając i podliczając podniesione ręce. Wszyscy podnieśli, oprócz pana Ethan, dziadka Kayli, i pani Ethan, jej ciotki. - Przegłosowane – oznajmiła, zasuwając swoje krzesło i czekając w gotowości razem z Kaylą.<br>- Zaczekajcie. - Podniosłam rękę, by podkreślić słowa. - Dwie osoby nie podniosły ręki. Emmo, ile naliczyłaś rąk w górze?  
>- Siedem.<br>- A gdzie pani Lavender Pretter?  
>- Kazała przekazać, że przyjdzie później - powiedziała Kayla z nieco zmieszaną miną.<br>- Dobrze. W takim razie chcę jeszcze dowiedzieć się, dlaczego państwo nie podniosło ręki. - Spojrzałam na panią Eldonę Ethan i pana Ethan.  
>- Chcemy zaczekać na Lavender. Dopóki ona nie przyjdzie, wolimy nie wyrażać swojej opinii - oznajmiła łagodnie Eldona, patrząc wymownie na Kaylę.<br>- Jak sobie życzycie, jednak nie zapominajcie, że tu panuje wolność słowa. Nikt nie poniesie konsekwencji za to, że oznajmił nam to, co naprawdę uważa za słuszne. Większość z nas jest tu po to, by zniszczyć mur dzielący i różniący nas pomiędzy ludźmi, wilkołakami a czarownicami – oznajmiłam, i wcale nie zdziwiłam się, gdy usłyszałam równie spokojny, jak pani Ethan głos. Byłam pewna każdego słowa, które wypowiedziałam. Czułam się wystarczająco na siłach, by być pewną i odpowiedzialną przywódczynią Rady Miasta. Odpowiedzialną za dobro i bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców mojego rodzinnego miasta. Nagle zabrzmiał odgłos kołatki uderzającej o drewniane drzwi, dochodzący z sali wejściowej. Ruszyłam by otworzyć drzwi, ale zanim weszłam do sali, otworzyła je moja matka. Spojrzałam za siebie, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tak szybko mnie wyprzedziła, a ja nic nie zauważyłam. Jej krzesło było zasunięte, lecz zdradziła ją kanapa w salonie, której narzuta leżała niedbale na ziemi. Musiała już wcześniej tam pójść, gdy my byliśmy zajęci rozmową. Za progiem stała ciemnowłosa, ładna kobieta, lekko zadyszana.  
>- Witaj Lavender! Bądź tak miła i przemów tym głupcom do rozsądku - powiedziała matka, wskazując głową Eldonę i dziadka Kayli.<br>- Witam. - Pośpiesznie ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. - Przed chwilą przeprowadziliśmy głosowanie. Chcielibyśmy ruszyć na poszukiwanie naszych bliskich. Będzie nam niezmiernie miło, gdy pani wyrazi swoją opinię na ten temat.  
>- To bardzo miło z waszej strony, ale musimy wam podziękować. Przed chwilą wrócił Erik. Jest w strasznym stanie, więc nawet nie prosiłam go by tu z nami przyszedł.<p>

Eldona wstała i podbiegła do Lavender.

- Gdzie on jest? Co z resztą? Powiedział coś?  
>- Spokojnie. - Pani Lavender uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. - Jest bezpieczny. Po zebraniu pójdziemy do niego. Niestety nie zdołał mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest reszta. Był tak wyczerpany, że od razu zasnął, a ja nie miałam serca go dalej męczyć.<br>- I słusznie – mruknął dziadek Kayli.  
>- Czy możemy zakończyć już to zebranie? Obiecujemy, że gdy tylko czegoś się dowiemy, zwołamy je na nowo - poprosiła Eldona.<br>- Tak, więc przygotujcie się na co najmniej parę zebrań - powiedziała pogodnie Lavender.  
>- Teraz my przejmujemy sprawy w swoje ręce.- Dziadek Kayli żwawo ruszył ku drzwiom, łapiąc przy okazji Kaylę za przegub.<br>- Dobrze, w takim razie do zobaczenia. - Pożegnałam wszystkich członków rady i poszłam do sypialni na chwilę odpocząć.  
>- Wątpię, by zwołali ponownie radę. - Matka weszła do mojej sypialni. - Takim jak oni nie można ufać.<br>- Zobaczymy. Zawsze warto spróbować.- Zamknęłam powieki, zaciskając je mocno. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby matka wyszła z mojej sypialni i pozwoliła mi odpocząć. Choć nie było to zbyt sympatyczne, ale właśnie tak myślałam.  
>- Alexis, tu nie chodzi o tolerancje, a o twojego ojca!<br>- Z tego, co wiem, ma się dobrze - powiedziałam czując, jak coraz bardziej mnie irytuje. Matka fuknęła na mnie i wybiegła z sypialni, zatrzaskując z hukiem drzwi.  
>Wreszcie mogłam zasnąć. Choć wcale nie byłam z siebie dumna. Czułam się teraz szczęśliwa, że mogę wykorzystać okazję odpoczęcia.<p>

Obudziłam się późniejszym wieczorem. Chwilę po tym zabrzmiał dźwięk kołatki. Otworzyłam drzwi, a niedługo potem siedziałam już przy stole z wszystkimi członkami rady. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzałam na Erika, który siedział teraz pomiędzy swoją matką a ciotką.  
>- Cieszę się, że zdołałeś tu do nas przyjść. - Uśmiechnęłam się do Erika, ale ten nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Cały blady wpatrywał się w swój kielich. Nie tylko z niego teraz uciekła jakakolwiek radość. Cała rodzina Ethan i Pretter była blada i smutna. Na chwilę zapadło milczenie, po czym zaczęła mówić Lavender:<br>- Mój brat... - Spojrzała na Eldonę, swojego ojca i swoją córkę z wielką czułością. - On miał pewien plan... Jak mówiliśmy, on nie zamierzał nikomu wyrządzić krzywdy. Jednak wiedźmy miały inne plany... - Lavender na chwilę przestała mówić, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach.  
>- On nie żyje - dokończyła ponuro Kayla. Eldona Ethan zaczęła głośno szlochać, a Melissa, matka Alyson, objeła ją ramieniem i mocno przytuliła. Obie zaczęły szlochać, później dołączyła się Kayla, Lavender, Emma, a na koniec ja i matka. Tylko mężczyźni pozostali nieugiętymi i tylko wpatrywali się w różne przedmioty w milczeniu.<br>- Przykro mi- mruknęłam zza potoku łez.  
>- To nie koniec - rzekł Erik, patrząc pustym wzrokiem przed siebie.<br>- Winsor? - Pisnęła matka Alyson. - Alyson?  
>- Ani jedno, ani drugie – odparł, dalej wpatrując się w jedno miejsce.<br>- Clarke? - zapytała matka ochrypłym głosem.  
>- Nie.<br>- Proszę Cię, nie przeciągaj tej tragicznej chwili... Już i tak jesteśmy pogrążeni w smutku i żalu – oznajmiłam, podchodząc do zapłakanych kobiet.  
>- To nie koniec potyczek z wiedźmami.<br>- Jak to? - zapytała oburzona matka. - To znaczy, że Clarke na daremno narażał swoje życie?  
>- I tak nic by mu nie było - odparł obojętnym tonem.<br>- Narcyzo... - wtrąciła się Eldona, zapewne widząc minę matki, która zaraz miała wybuchnąć. - Pozwól mojemu synowi mówić.  
>- Niech opowie nam wszystko, a dopiero potem będziemy zadawać pytania - powiedziała Kayla, patrząc z troską w oczach na swojego krewnego, który nadal nie oderwał wzroku od upatrzonego miejsca.<br>- No więc - zaczął niepewnym tonem, jakby się bał, że zaraz znów ktoś mu przerwie. - Musieliśmy się wycofać. Jak zaczęliśmy działać, udało nam się zebrać grupkę czarownic w jedno miejsce. Niestety, było ich więcej. - Kayla, aż podskoczyła nerwowo na krześle i zasłoniła sobie dłońmi usta. Wszyscy umilkli, przestali szlochać. Było słychać tylko dźwięczny głos Erika, który mówił dalej. - One zaczęły zwężać krąg i łapać nas w swoje sidła. Z każdej strony słychać było, jak rzucają swoje zaklęcia i wycie któregoś z sfory. To było okropne. Ojciec postanowił zaatakować je, a ja miałem wrócić po Clarke, Alyson i Winsora... Zrobiłem, jak mi kazał.  
>- Więc gdzie oni są? Gdzie Alyson? Gdzie Winsor? - pytała niecierpliwie Melissa, matka Alyson i żona Winsora.<br>- Ukryłem ich. Jeszcze nie wszyscy wrócili. - oznajmił, a potem zniżył głos. - Może już w ogóle nie wrócą.  
>- Nie powiedziałeś nam wszystkiego, Eriku. - Upomniała się Emma, patrząc na niego podejrzanym wzrokiem. - Mamy się domyślać wszystkiego? - Erik spojrzał na nią z wściekłością.<br>- Chętnie usłyszę, co się wydarzyło z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, choć wiem, że to może być dla ciebie ciężkie. Jednak pomoże nam to wyobrazić sobie całą tą sytuację - poparłam Emmę, a ta uniosła jedną brew.  
>- To jak, dowiemy się prawdy? – spytała.<br>- Jakiej prawdy? - zapytał przez zaciśnięte mocno zęby.  
>- Powiedz nam wszystko - rozkazała łagodnie Lavender.<br>- No więc... Ja nie brałem udziału w tym ataku... Ojciec kazał mi pilnować wejścia do piwnicy Lockwoodów, gdzie ukryliśmy Alyson, wuja Winsora i pana Clarke. Słyszałem tylko przeraźliwe wycie. Tak naprawdę nie wiem, co tam się działo. Co jakiś czas w oddali pobłyskiwało światło, jakby ogień, i kolejna fala przeraźliwych odgłosów. Wydaje mi się, że wiedźmy o wszystkim wiedziały. Były gotowe na wszystko. Zrealizowały swoją rzeź. Gdy wszystko ustało pobiegłem w tamtym kierunku. Dochodził świt, więc miałem nie wiele czasu na pozostanie wilkołakiem. Zobaczyłem tylko dwa ciała członków naszej sfory. Nie było nas tak długo, bo czekałem na pełnie i szukałem reszty sfory...  
>- W takim razie, co działo się z moim mężem przez ten tydzień? - zapytała matka, powstrzymując się od krzyku.<br>- Ciągle był w piwnicy.  
>- Oszalałeś? W zimnej piwnicy przez cały tydzień?<br>- Pozwolicie, że dokończę, by później nie było jakiś nieporozumień – rzekł, patrząc z nienawiścią na Emmę. - Dwa dni później wrócili Lockwoodowie, oni zaopiekowali się twoim mężem i Alyson oraz wujem. Uznaliśmy, że bezpieczniej będzie, gdy zaczekamy jeszcze z wypuszczeniem ich. Pięć dni później znalazłem ojca... Sześć dni później wrócił Benjamin... Reszta na razie nie wróciła. Benjamin ukrywa się u Lockwoodów, ja wróciłem tylko po to, by poinformować was, że nic nam nie jest. Musimy uciekać. Wiedźmy wiedzą, że nie zabiły wszystkich, więc na pewno już nas szukają. Ciociu, ukryj gdzieś siebie i Kaylę, by was nie znaleźli... Na parę miesięcy... Dziadku, ty też się ukryj.  
>- Chyba żartujesz? Nigdzie nie będę sie ukrywał.<br>- George, słuchaj swojego wnuka, on wie najlepiej, co powinieneś zrobić- odezwała się Lavender. Nazwany przez matkę Kayli brodaty mężczyzna, George, natychmiast ucichł. Eldona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie do siostry swojego zmarłego męża. Jej uśmiech był trochę niewyraźny, pewnie przez to, że nie wiedziała czy powinna się uśmiechać.  
>- Więc kiedy wrócą do domu? Alyson, Winsor i Clarke?<br>- Wkrótce. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdzial 5

Wielki powrot

Nikt się nie spodziewał, że słowa wypowiedziane przez Erika zeszłego wieczoru będą aż tak dosadne. Pięć dni później był taki sam piękny poranek, jak zwykle zapowiadający jakieś ciekawe wydarzenia. Dało się to usłyszeć z odgłosów ptaków, które wybitnie krążyły teraz naokoło domu, czego zwykle nie robią, jak i z radosnego słońca, które właśnie wzbijało się na szczyt nieba, gdy wyszłam przed dom, zachwycić się tym wspaniałym dniem. Na ławie, która zazwyczaj dawała mi dużo spokoju i ukojenia, leżała mała, dziwna karteczka. Rozejrzałam się po ogrodzie, jakby w nadziei, że kogoś ujrzę. Ogród był pusty. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by ktoś odwiedził go po wschodzie słońca. Rozwinęłam z ciekawością małą kartkę i zaczęłam szybko czytać tekst napisany brzydkim, koślawym pismem, jakby nadawca nie zwracał uwagi na wygląd, lecz na treść. Musiał bardzo się śpieszyć, pomyślałam, zerkając na poplamioną atramentem dolną część kartki.

_Witaj, Alexis..._ _Być może nie masz ochoty odezwać się do mnie, ani w ogóle mnie widzieć, ale tak się składa, że muszę Cię o to prosić. Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz tego, jako próbę zauroczenia, lub czegoś w tym stylu... Po prostu to ważne. Musimy się spotkać, najlepiej dzisiaj przed zachodem słońca. Powtórzę jeszcze, że to naprawdę bardzo ważne.  
>Z poważaniem,<em>

_Benjamin Ethan_

Rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz dookoła, jakby tym razem miało przynieść to jakieś efekty. Niestety, tak jak poprzednim razem, nikogo nie dostrzegłam. Na początku czytania listu, czułam pewną niechęć i wstręt do autora, który mi go nadesłał. Później jednak Benjamin zaczął przekonywać mnie do tego spotkania. Może i dlatego, że powtórzył słowo ,,_ważne'' _co najmniej dwa razy, i charakter jego pisma wskazywał na pośpiech, co potwierdzało jego słowa.  
>Pochłonięta pracą nad Radą Miasta zdawało się, że czas upływał jak szalony. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy promienie słońca zaczęły chować się za drzewami. Szybko odłożyłam pióro i notes, w którym dotychczas notowałam ważne informacje i pomysły, po czym zbiegłam na dół po schodach, a później z tą samą szybkością wybiegłam na podwórze.<br>Nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie biegnę, więc zatrzymałam się gwałtownie i usiłowałam przypomnieć sobie, co napisał Benjamin o miejscu spotkania. Żadna myśl nie przychodziła mi do głowy. Powoli odczuwałam nadchodzący ból głowy, spowodowany tym gorączkowym przeszukiwaniu umysłu. Byłam już dość daleko od domu, by wrócić się po liścik, więc dalej usiłowałam przypomnieć sobie, co takiego napisał ten wstrętny chłopak. Postanowiłam iść przed siebie, przy okazji nie przestając denerwować się na siebie samą. Kroczyłam po szeleszczących, suchych liściach i gałązkach przez leśną ścieżkę, jeszcze spowitą ostatnimi promieniami słońca. Zatrzymałam się dopiero wtedy, gdy do głowy wreszcie przyszła jakaś sensowna myśl.  
>- Przecież Benjamin nic nie wspominał, gdzie dokładnie mamy się spotkać. Napisał, że przed zachodem słońca, ale nie podał miejsca – powiedziałam sama do siebie z wielką ulgą, że to nie ja zawiniłam i już miałam się odwrócić, gdy nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, coś zaszeleściło złowieszczo. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i ujrzałam Benjamina Ethana kroczącego ku mnie raźnie z wesołą, lecz trochę zmieszaną miną.<br>- Witam panią, panno Roey - przywitał się lekko kłaniając, nadal nie przestając mnie bacznie obserwować. Odkłoniłam się lekko i czekałam, aż zacznie rozmowę. Benjamin spojrzał na prawo, jakby spodziewał się, że to pomoże mu w rozpoczęciu rozmowy. Może nie wiedział, jak mi powiedzieć przykrą wiadomość?  
>- Czy byłeś w moim domu? Spodziewałam się raczej, że spotkamy się gdzieś dalej od służby i rodziców.<br>- Nie zupełnie. Byłem u Erika. Przepraszam, ale nie zdążyłem napisać, gdzie dokładnie mamy się spotkać. Teraz także nie mamy wiele czasu... - Spojrzał nerwowo dla odmiany w drugą stronę, po czym ponownie patrzył prosto na mnie. W jego oczach dostrzegłam coś na znak niepokoju. - Musimy zebrać radę.  
>- W jakiej sprawie?<br>- Ważnej - powiedział takim tonem, jakby zaraz miało zdarzyć się coś okropnego, a ja stoję sobie spokojnie pośrodku lasu. Złapał mnie za przegub i pociągnął za sobą, biegnąc w stronę mojego domu.  
>- Erik! – zawołał, a zza drzew wyskoczył wielki, potężny wilk o szarawej sierści. Przez chwilę myślałam, że chce nas zaatakować, bo wyraźnie szczerzył w naszą stronę kły, ale Benjamin go zupełnie zignorował i pobiegł dalej. Spojrzałam za siebie, a wielki, szarawy kształt znikał już w leśnej ciemni. Gdy weszliśmy do środka, najmłodszy syn Johnny'ego i Eldony zamknął drzwi i udał się do salonu.<br>- Och, Alexis! - Kayla i Emma rzuciły mi się na szyję. W salonie byli już prawie wszyscy członkowie Rady Miasta. Wszyscy z nachmurzonymi minami wpatrywali się w okno. George Ethan odezwał się władczym tonem.  
>- Benjamin idź do nich! Wszystko wytłumaczymy Alexis. - Benjamin z powrotem udał się do drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.<br>- Co to za zamieszanie? - zapytałam zdezorientowana.  
>- Benjamin miał Ci powiedzieć, że Alyson jest już bezpieczna, i jeżeli chcesz, to może Cię do niej zaprowadzić.<br>- Ale los zarządził inaczej - dokończyła za Kaylę Emma.  
>- One nie chcą sobie odpuścić - mruknęła cicho Eldona Ethan.<br>- Gdzie jest Alyson? Myślałam, że jest bezpieczna tam, gdzie ją zostawili.  
>- Bo byli bezpieczni, dopóki Lockwoodom nic nie zagrażało i byli w stanie ich chronić. Alyson była w pewnym miejscu, lecz teraz jest tu, w tym domu, w twoim pokoju - wyjaśniła Lavender lekko łamiącym się głosem.<br>- W takim razie, o co chodzi z tymi wilkołakami?  
>- Jak już mówiłam, one sobie nie odpuszczą.<br>- Wiedźmy przybyły na herbatkę i nie odejdą dopóki ich nie poczęstujemy swoją krwią - zadrwił dziadek Kayli. Emma chwyciła mnie mocno pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę schodów, mówiąc ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem.  
>- Tam jest twój ojciec, chodź już.<br>Poddałam się jej szarpaninom i poszłyśmy razem na górę. W połowie schodów Lavender znów przemówiła, tym razem nie do mnie, lub Emmy, lecz do Kayli.  
>- Kaylo, już czas.<br>Powiedziała te słowa, jakby się czegoś bała. Emma natomiast zachowywała się tak, jakby tego nie dosłyszałam. Pierwsze drzwi na górnym piętrze były uchylone. Zobaczyłam przez nie ojca leżącego na wielkim łożu i matkę, siedzącą w nogach łoża i szlochającą cicho. Drugie drzwi były zamknięte, ale moje przyjaciółka bez wahania je otworzyła i weszłyśmy do środka mojego pokoju.  
>- Nic mu nie jest - zapewniła mnie, pewnie zgadując, że właśnie myślę o moim ojcu. Kiwnęłam tylko głową i uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Wcale nie myślałam o ojcu. Myślałam raczej o Alyson. Jak wygląda, jak się czuje...<br>- All – szepnęłam, przybliżając się do łoża. Alyson leżała tam nieruchomo, i już myślałam, że nie żyje, gdy nagle przewróciła się na drugi bok, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Była potwornie blada. Miała poszarpane włosy i suknię, którą za pewne pożyczyła jej pani Lockwood.  
>- Lee... Lee, to ty?<br>- Tak, Alyson, to ja, Alexis.  
>- Och, Alexis - Alyson usiadła i złapała mnie za rękę. - Te wiedźmy są okropne! One są dosłownie wszędzie.<br>- Tak, wiem...

Alyson zaczęła opowiadać nam, co działo się podczas jej nieobecności. Co musiała robić, jak zachowywała się reszta. Emma zdawała się jej nie słuchać. Patrzała pustym wzrokiem przez okno, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Alyson natomiast nie przejęła się tym, być może nawet nie zauważyła zachowania swojej przyjaciółki, i mówiła dalej, jaki to ten Benjamin jest wspaniały. Mimo szczerych chęci, nie mogłam, a raczej nie potrafiłam zaufać temu facetowi. Nie ze względu na jego odmienność czy zazdrość, bo wcale nie byłam zazdrosna o szczęście mojej przyjaciółki, ale raczej o jego charakter i tajemnice w nim tkwiącą. Wydawał się mrocznym stworem, który kiedyś wyjdzie z tego przesłodzonego chłopaczka i ukaże swoje prawdziwe, złe oblicze.  
>- Gdybyś widziała, jak one się mną opiekował... Nie przestawał martwić się o mnie, mego ojca i pana Clarke - mówiła dalej strasznie podekscytowana, gdy schodziłyśmy na dół po schodach.<br>- O cholera - skomentowałam krótko, a Alyson umilkła niemal natychmiast i spojrzała w tym samym kierunku, co ja. Zakryła sobie usta i patrzała z niedowierzaniem na Kaylę leżącą na sofie w salonie. To było okropne. Dopiero, co odzyskała jedną przyjaciółkę, a już zabierają mi kolejną? Jak już nie zabrali...

- Kayla... Kayla... - Podbiegłam do sofy.  
>- Nic jej nie będzie - powiedział ochrypłym głosem dziadek Kayli, podnosząc się z kucnięcia.<br>- Gdzie Lavender? - zapytałam z naciskiem.  
>- W domu - rzucił z złością Erik. W pokoju, oprócz Eldony i Georga, znajdowali się jeszcze Benjamin i Erik. Alyson podeszła obok mnie, ale nigdzie nie było Emmy.<br>- Ile jeszcze... Ile jeszcze ofiar musimy przeboleć, by odzyskać spokój? - zapytałam płaczliwym głosem, nie potrafiąc znieść widoku poranionej Kayli, która leżała ledwo żywa na sofie, a jej zwykły, codzienny uśmiech zamienił się na grymas.  
>- Dopóki nie przeleją krwi wszystkich wilkołaków, nie zaznacie spokoju - mruknął ponuro Benjamin. Alyson skomentowało to krótkim ,, Och" i szczelniej zacisnęła sobie usta.<br>- Nie możemy im na to pozwolić! - krzyknęłam oburzona.  
>- I nie pozwolimy - powiedziała łagodnie Eldona.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdzia****ł**** 6**

Kamień księżycowy. 

- Jednak nie pozwolimy też, by wam, ludziom, stała się krzywda - sprostował Benjamin.  
>- To oburzające, dlaczego się z wami zadaliśmy i dlaczego wy przyjęliście nas tak łaskawie - dodał Erik, patrząc na nas z oburzeniem.<br>- Może dlatego, że i wy jesteście ludźmi za dnia, a dopiero w nocy, gdy księżyc pokazuje swoje pełne oblicze, przemieniacie się w wilkołaki - stwierdziłam bardziej do Georga i Benjamina, niż do Erika.  
>- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteśmy potworami - odpowiedział na moje stwierdzenie Erik, mimo tego, iż nie było do niego skierowane.<br>- Oczywiście, że nie jesteście potworami! - wybuchła Alyson. - I za nic na świecie nie zignoruję faktu, że ktokolwiek mógłby zginąć.  
>- Alyson... - powiedział łagodnie Benjamin, ale zanim dokończył zdanie przerwałam mu, wpatrując się w mały, przezroczysty kamień, który ściskał w ręku Erik.<br>- Jakim cudem zdołałeś zamienić się w wilkołaka za dnia?  
>- Nie ważne.<br>- A właśnie, że ważne. Słyszałam o tym. - Wskazałam ręką na błyszczący się kamień. - I to nie tak mało. Bez problemu mogę powiedzieć ci, do czego służy i kto go tak bardzo pragnie.  
>- To nie ma znaczenia dla wiedźm.<br>- Ale dla wampirów ma. Może by tak zawrzeć sojusz między wampirami a wilkołakami przeciwko czarownicą?  
>- Nie zgodzą się. Czarownice już dawno postawiły mocne warunki miedzy nimi a wampirami.<br>- Nic nie szkodzi. Ile ich jest? Pięciu? A nas jest o wiele więcej.  
>- Nie i koniec.<br>- Benjaminie, o czym ona mówi? - zapytała Alyson Benjamina, gdy wymieniałam złowieszcze spojrzenia z Erikiem.  
>- O niczym ważnym.<br>- Wyruszam na miasto, nie ruszajcie się z tego domu - oznajmiłam i wyszłam prosto do czekającej karety. Ani myślałam o tym, by któreś się mi sprzeciwiło. I tak też się nie stało. W czasie podróży zastanawiałam się, dlaczego tak łatwo przychodzi mi zaakceptowanie faktu, że istnieją legendarne stwory takie jak wampiry, czarownice czy wilkołaki. O czarownicach ostatnio nawet w mieście jest dość głośno. Ludzie się ich boją, lecz kiedyś powstanie takie zgrupowanie, które uniemożliwi im działania, wierzę w to. Jeszcze parę ich wybryków, a miasto zacznie coraz głośniej się buntować. Może gdybym nie widziała wilkołaków na własne oczy, nie przeczytała o nich paru książek, dalej bym upierała się, że to tylko czyjaś wyobraźnia. Podobnie z wampirami. Kto by pomyślał, że gdzieś tam w lasach polują krwiożercze istoty o wyglądzie ludzkim, ale zachowaniu o wiele gorszym, przekraczającym ludzkie możliwości.  
>Założyłam pelerynę z kapturem na siebie, by nikt mnie nie rozpoznał, że chodzę sama, bez ojca po mieście.<br>- Witam Cię, Brooke.  
>- Alexis! - zawołała radośnie i rzuciła mi się na szyję. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz sama tu przychodzić! Co twój ojciec na to powie?<br>- O niczym nie wie.  
>- Domyśliłam się. Musi to być coś ważnego skoro tu do mnie przybyłaś.<br>Brooke zawsze była taka miła... Jej ciemne, prawie czarne oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z powagą, ale na jej ustach zawsze gościł uśmiech. Była dość wysoka i o ciemniejszym odcieniu karnacji. Zawsze ubrana dość skromnie. Uwielbiałam ją głównie za to, że potrafiła mnie zrozumieć. Była starsza, przez co może mądrzejsza, i jej rady wydawały się zawsze słuszniejsze. Spojrzałam na nią z trudem powstrzymując serdeczny uśmiech, po czym powiedziałam:  
>- Tak, Brooke, to bardzo ważne. Chcę, by wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że wilkołaki - tu podniosłam głos - przekazali Kamień Księżycowy pewnej czarownicy.<br>- Naprawdę? - zapytała zdziwiona Brooke. - Przekazali?  
>- Tak - skłamałam. - Tylko błagam cię, mów to dość ostrożnie, uważaj na siebie.<br>- Dobrze, ale dlaczego chcesz, by wszystkim o tym powiedziałam?  
>- Bo chcę, by to dotarło do czarownic, by uważały. - Po raz kolejny skłamałam, a później odwróciłam się na pięcie. - Dziękuje, do zobaczenia. - Brooke stała na werandzie, którą nie dawno sprzątała i wpatrywała się we mnie oszołomiona.<br>- Zrobię, o co prosić, ale Alexis, to nie ja muszę uważać, ale ty! - mruknęła, gdy usadowiłam się w karecie.  
>- Wiem, Brooke, do zobaczenia.- Zamknęłam drzwiczki, a kareta ruszyła w kierunku domu.<br>- Co zrobiłaś? - zapytała zdziwiona Alyson, gdy skończyłam jej opowiadać o całym zdarzeniu, które zaszło w mieście. Znajdowałyśmy się w moim pokoju, same, bez Emmy, czy kogokolwiek z wilkołaczej rodziny.- Alexis! Jak mogłaś coś takiego zrobić bez uzgodnienia tego z Radą Miasta?  
>- Uznałam, że to nie potrzebne. Według Ethanów, cała ta sprawa to ,,nie ważne", a Kamień Księżycowy, to nie byle co. Dzięki takim niepoprawnym informacją być może, choć nie jest pewne czy to się uda, między wiedźmami powstanie wojna. Poza tym, Kamień Księżycowy ma swoje specyficzne właściwości. Pozwala wilkołakowi kontrolować swoje przemiany: jest w stanie się przemienić w wilka bez względu na fazę księżyca. Jeżeli użyją go wampiry, moc Kamienia przejdzie na nich i będą w stanie wychodzić na słońce bez obaw "spalenia". Wydaje mi się, że czarownice to tylko dodatkowy element. Tylko one są w stanie uruchomić Kamień, ale one nie będą miały z tego korzyści. Wątpię, by zależało im na jego istnieniu. Pewnie wolą go zniszczyć, by żadna nie musiała przypłacić życiem, gdy wampiry lub wilkołaki go dorwą.<br>- Lee, to jest wspaniały pomysł z tym zamieszaniem. Dlaczego od razu tego nie powiedziałaś?  
>- Chciałam powiedzieć Ci wszystko od początku – wyjaśniłam, krótko zerkając zza uchylonych drzwi na drzwi do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się ojciec z matką. - Jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie... - wyznałam bardziej do siebie niż do Alyson.<br>- To nie możliwe. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyłoby, by tak długo do siebie dochodził. George powiedział, że on po prostu nie toleruje tego wszystkiego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdzia****ł**** 7.**

**Bunt mezczyzn**

Ojczym coraz bardziej pokazywał nam swoją niechęć do naszego zgromadzenia. Nie mówił tego głośno, ale robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by jak najbardziej zauważyliśmy to, o czym myślał. Trochę denerwowało mnie to jego milczenie, bo na ogół wolę mięć wszystko jasno przedstawione. Najlepiej byłoby dla mnie, jakby wydusił z siebie, co myśli, a nie zachowywał to dla siebie i ciążył nam na sumieniu (przynajmniej mi). W końcu nie wytrzymałam i podczas kolejnego zebrania Rady Miasta, zwołałam go do sali, w której się znajdowaliśmy i przedstawiłam mu swoje wyżalania na jego temat. Oczywiście wszystko wspaniale sformułowane, by zabrzmiało to grzecznie i godnie:  
>- Ojcze, chciałabym z tobą pomówić na temat naszej rady. Niestety nie widzę innej możliwości, niż rozmawianie przy członkach owego stowarzyszenia.<br>- Niestety, Alexis, nie mam pojęcia, o czym chciałabyś ze mną pomówić. Wybacz, ale czas mnie goni. Mogłabyś zacząć już teraz, niż przedłużać swe przemówienie? - zapytał lodowatym, nienawistnym tonem. Już teraz wiedziałam, że źle postępuje, mówiąc o tym.  
>- To dość nie mądre, ruszać takie tematy - szepnęła Alyson, która siedziała teraz na krześle po mojej prawej stronie.<br>- Nie mam wyboru - odpowiedziałam równie cicho. - Tak więc, ojcze - kontynuowałam moją dyskusję z wściekłym ojcem - nie podoba mi się twoja zachowanie względem naszej Rady. Przypominam Ci, że Rada Miasta nie jest zgrupowaniem relaksacyjnym, dla zabawy, ma ona poważne cele do realizacji i zasady.  
>- Mimo tego uważam to za wielkie głupst...<br>- Zależy nam na dobru wszystkich mieszkańców naszego miasta - przerwałam mu, podnosząc głos tak, że brzmiał teraz o wiele bardziej przekonywująco i miał w sobie pewną władczą moc. - I nie mogę tolerować twojego zachowania. Jestem przywódczynią naszej rady i nie podoba mi się to, że starasz się ją zburzyć. My nie przeszkadzamy tobie, a więc ty nie przeszkadzaj nam. - Spojrzałam na niego równie nienawistnym wzrokiem, jakim on patrzył na mnie, a następnie zakończyłam tą dyskusję słowami: - Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. Dziękuje, możesz odejść. - I usadowiłam się na krześle, nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na miny wszystkich zgromadzonych. Widziałam tylko, że kobiety ukazywały pewien strach, a mężczyźni, byli widocznie zadowoleni.  
>- Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by przez niego Rada Miasta przestała istnieć - mruknęłam do Alyson i Kayli. Ta natomiast siedziała po mojej lewej stronie. - Jeszcze trochę, a i mi zabroniłby prowadzić to stowarzyszenie. Ani myślę dołączyć do mojej matki, która siedzi teraz zamknięta w jednym z pokoi.<br>- Musisz być świadoma, że pewnie i tak, tak się stanie - odpowiedziała Kayla.  
>- Żadna z nas nie ma na to wpływu - dodała Alyson.<br>- I to się musi zmienić. - Uśmiechnęłam się do nich pogodnie.  
>Na zebraniu nie mieliśmy wiele do zrobienia. Teraz musieliśmy wyczekiwać jakichkolwiek informacji dotyczących zamieszania w kręgu czarownic. Wydawało mi się, że Ethanowie i Pretterowie, źle przyjmą wieść o tym, co zrobiłam, jednakże okazało się, że oni dobrze wiedzieli o moich zamiarach i wcale im to nie przeszkadzało. Byłam ciekawa, kiedy Brooke zacznie ogłaszać zmyśloną wieść, a także, jakie ona przyniesie skutki.<br>Pogoda zaczęła się zmieniać. Robiło się coraz zimniej, i zwyczajny pogodny nastrój zaczął gdzieś odchodzić wraz z słońcem i ustępować zmęczeniu, które przychodziło z chłodnym wiatrem.  
>Jak i na podwórzu, tak u ludzi zaczęło się coraz bardziej zmieniać. Nie przestawaliśmy zwoływać wszystkich członków rady, choć tak naprawdę było nas coraz mniej.<br>Podczas ostatniego spotkania, które odbyło się pod koniec września, w jeden z najpaskudniejszych dni, była nas mała garstka.  
>Nie pojawiła się Lavedner (matka Kayli), która od dłuższego czasu zaczęła opuszczać spotkania. Kayla, co było dla mnie dość zaskakujące zwłaszcza, że zawsze się pojawiała, to samo z Alyson. Matka Alyson, Melissa, a także Narcyza, moja matka, też już dawno się nie pojawiły. Emma, która niespodziewanie zniknęła, od tamtego czasu nie daje po sobie znaku życia. Tak więc zostałam tylko ja; nieugięta od próśb matki i gróźb ojca, Eldona, jej synowie - Erik i Benjamin, a także najstarszy członek rady - George.<br>- Może powinniśmy zaprzestać sporządzać kolejne spotkania? – zaproponowałam, spoglądając na puste krzesła.  
>- W żadnym wypadku - zaczął protestować George. - Sami chcieliście nam pomagać, wplątaliście się w to, a teraz nie ma już wyjścia.<br>- Ojcze - odezwała się przymilnie Eldona - to nie wina kobiet, że nie mogą przychodzić na te spotkania. Dobrze wiesz, że twoja córka, Lavender, za nic nie zrezygnowałaby z brania udziału w spotkaniach, to samo Kayla.  
>- Tak, to nie wina kobiet, że nie mogą tu przychodzić. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieliśmy, co myśli o tym mój ojciec. Widocznie jego tok myślenia, podzielają też inni.<br>- Sugerujesz, że Ridge, mąż mojej córki, którego sam dla niej wybrałem, jest złym mężem i ojcem? - zapytał zdenerwowany George.  
>- Tak sądzę. Niech Pan popatrzy na to z innej strony. Ridge i Winsor są braci, pewnie mają podobne poglądy, a jak widać żadna z kobiet, która mieszka w ich domu, tu się nie zjawiła. Zresztą Winsor, to dobry przyjaciel mego ojca, a moja matka też ma zakaz tu przychodzenia.<br>- Ojciec pewnie także zakazałby matce, tu przychodzić, mimo tego, że zgadzałby się z naszymi poglądami. Zawsze ważniejsza jest opinia ludzi - wtrącił niespodziewanie Benjamin.  
>- Pamiętasz, co ty robiłeś w takiej sytuacji? Gdy twoja żona miała chodzić na potajemne spotkania? - spytał Erik.<br>- Zabroniłbym - powiedział nieco zawstydzony George.  
>- Nie zapominajmy, jakie mamy czasy. Kobiety nie mogą być lepsze od mężczyzn, nie mogą brać udziału w spotkaniach, w których są głównie kobiety i które są zamknięte.<br>- Kobiety spostrzegane są, jako istoty podrzędne w stosunku do mężczyzn. Dlatego też zabrania się kobietom organizowania spotkań, na które nie wyrażają zgody mężczyźni - poparła mnie Eldona.  
>- Alexis! - Aż podskoczyłam, gdy usłyszałam znajomy mi głos. - Koniec tego beznadziejnego zebrania. Wybaczcie moi drodzy, ale muszę was wyprosić. - Po schodach kroczył ku nas ojciec z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem.<br>- Pozwól, że to ja będę decydować, kiedy zakończę moje spotkanie - rzuciłam wściekła o to, że znów się wtrąca.  
>- Nic nie szkodzi, już i tak mieliśmy się zbierać... - powiedziała Eldona, chwytając za płaszcz. Dobrze wiedziałam, że w ten sposób stara się mi pomóc, lecz nie bardzo chciałam, by mi pomagano. Wszyscy pośpiesznie się zebrali i dosłownie wybiegli z mojego domu. Ojciec zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i chwycił mnie za przedramię mocnym uściskiem, po czym ruszył w milczeniu na górę po schodach. Cały kipiał z złości.<br>- Wiedziałem... Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem zostawiać cię pod opieką matki. - W końcu wydusił to z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdy zaprowadził mnie do mojego pokoju i stałam już za progiem, starałam się jakoś usprawiedliwić matkę.  
>- To nie jej wina...<br>Ale zanim zdążyłam coś jeszcze powiedzieć, drzwi zatrząsnęły się przede mną z hukiem, a chwilę po tym usłyszałam dźwięczny odgłos klucza zamykającego je.  
>No to pięknie, zostałam uwięziona we własnym pokoju. Podeszłam do okna, chcąc zobaczyć, jak wyglądała sytuacja z moim wyjściem awaryjnym, ale i tu było nie najlepiej. Okna, wszystkie, które znajdowały się w moim pokoju, a było ich trzy, zostały bardzo mocno przybite, tak więc ani drgnęły, gdy uderzałam w nie pięściami. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdzia****ł**** 8.**

Jeszcze nigdy nie przebywałam tak długi czas w własnym pokoju. Mija już tydzień odkąd jestem zamknięta w swojej sypialni. Nie do końca rozumiałam, czemu ta kara miała służyć. Może miała mi pomóc zapomnieć o Radzie Miasta i tych "głupotach", jak to nazywał ojciec. Może po prostu mu się straszliwie nudziło i z braku zajęć karał niewinnych w tak brutalny sposób. To jest jakby areszt domowy, ale tylko w swoim pokoju, czyli taki ,,Areszt Pokojowy", inaczej mówiąc; nic bardziej denerwującego. Co najgorsza, nigdzie nie mogę się ruszyć. Posiłki przynoszą mi bezpośrednio do pokoju, tak samo inne potrzebne mi rzeczy. Przeczytałam już chyba całą moją biblioteczkę i powoli zabieram się do domowej biblioteki.  
>Gdy tylko ojciec wkraczał do mojej sypialni, od razu zasypywałam go wyrzutami, a on tylko powtarzał:<p>

- Wyjdziesz stąd wtedy, kiedy zrozumiesz, że takie istoty jak wampiry, wilkołaki i inne legendarne głupstwa nie istnieją.

I tak pozostawałam w tych czterech ścianach na nieokreślony czas. Po części czułam się jak jakaś księżniczka, która została zamknięta na najwyższej wieży i teraz czeka, aż jakiś odważny książę, rycerz w swej zbroi, przyjdzie i ją uwolni. Najlepiej też by było, gdyby miał białego rumaka, to podobno zwiastuje szczęście i powodzenie. Szkoda tylko, że cała ta sielanka trwa tylko i wyłącznie w książkach, które czytam. Nieoczekiwanie wpadłam w własne zamyślania, więc gdy zabrzmiał dźwięk pukania do drzwi, potwornie się przestraszyłam. Z bijącym mocno sercem podniosłam się leniwie z olbrzymiego łoża i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi.  
>- Któż to tak się dobija do mych drzwi? - zapytałam nieco sarkastycznie. Cały dobry humor wyparował ze mnie w przeciągu tego całego, długiego tygodnia.<br>- Benjamin - odpowiedział lekko zagłuszony przez drewno męski głos.  
>- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytałam, ale zanim zdążyłam usłyszeć odpowiedź, drzwi powoli się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł Benjamin w towarzystwie mojego ojca.<br>- Dziękuje - powiedział Benjamin. Dał znak ojcu, że może nas już opuścić. Ten przyjrzał się dokładnie to mi, to chłopakowi, po czym krzywiąc się wyszedł z sypialni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Wybacz, ale jestem zmuszony zabrać cię na Bal Październikowy. Tylko pod tym pretekstem udało mi się tu wejść.  
>- Nie ma sprawy. Od tygodnia marzę o jakimkolwiek wyjściu. Zaraz będę gotowa.<br>Biegiem udałam się do garderoby. Nie byłam nawet ciekawa, dokąd mnie zabiera, ważne w tym momencie było to, że miałam możliwość kontaktu z członkiem Rady Miasta.  
>- Powiedziałem twojemu ojcu, że skończyłem z tym wszystkim i to była tylko moja wyobraźnia. Dodałem także, że to się nie powtórzy. Jak myślisz, mam jakieś szanse, by na nowo mnie polubił? - zapytał z sypialni w tym samym czasie, gdy ja kończyłam się przygotowywać w osobnym pomieszczeniu.<br>- Pewnie tak, ale dla niego najlepiej by było, gdybyś dołączył do jego Stowarzyszenia Najmądrzejszych, którzy uważają prawie wszystko za głupie i beznadziejne.  
>Po niedługim czasie wyszłam i udaliśmy się do pojazdu, który czekał na nas przed domem. Przez całą drogę, od wyjścia z sypialni do wyjścia z domu, udawałam wielce obrażoną, choć tak naprawdę byłam przeszczęśliwa. Chciałam pokazać ojcu, że to mi się nie podoba, a być może będzie mnie częściej wypuszczał z Benjaminem. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed wielkim zamkiem. Na dworze było już dość ciemno, co utwierdza fakt, że przybywa do nas zima.<br>Chłopak, z którym przybyłam na owy bal znów mnie zaskoczył. Benjamin wychodząc z karety wziął mnie pod rękę i zamiast ruszyć w kierunku drzwi frontowych zamku, on poszedł w kierunku zupełnie przeciwnym, prosto w ciemną otchłań lasu. Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam się bać wkraczając w nieznane mi tereny z wilkołakiem u swego boku. Może czymś naraziłam się Benjaminowi i teraz postanowił rozliczyć ze mną swoje sprawy.  
>- Coś się stało?- zapytał zatrzymując się. Jego twarz w żaden sposób nie przejawiała złości, ani niczego, co by wiązało się z moimi oczekiwaniami. Był lekko zdziwiony, a zarazem zmartwiony. - Jest ci zimno?<br>- Trochę - wyznałam. Nie było to kłamstwo, bo mimo moich rozmyślań potrafiłam odczuć doskwierający mi chłód.  
>- Naprawdę mi przykro, ale uznałem, że powinniśmy porozmawiać w odosobnieniu. Tylko we dwóch. - Kiwnęłam tylko głową na znak, że się zgadzam. - Pamiętasz nasze nieudane spotkanie? – Przytaknęłam. - Było to dość nie udane spotkanie, i tak zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy wiesz, co się wtedy stało.<br>- Otrzymałam twój list. Spotkaliśmy się, ale ty zamiast ze mną rozmawiać zabrałeś mnie do domu. Myślałam, że chcesz mi coś przekazać, a tu okazuje się, że to całe "spotkanie" okazało się trochę bez sensu.  
>- Rozumiem, dlaczego tak myślisz. - Przerwał na chwilę pewnie zastanawiając się, co może mi powiedzieć. - Widziałaś tego wilka przed domem?- Teraz nawet nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, albo kiwnięcie głową mówił dalej: - To był Erik. Za pomocą specjalnych okoliczności zdołał przemienić się w wilkołaka. To samo uczyniła później reszta mojej rodziny, w tym ja. Staraliśmy się uchronić was przed nieoczekiwanym atakiem. Już od samego rana po mieście krążyły pogłoski o jakimś wielkim wydarzeniu, tak więc uznaliśmy, że musimy być w gotowości. Gdy szedłem już na te spotkanie, Erik dał mi znak, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. I nie mylił się. Ledwo odstawiłem Cię do domu, a już natrafiałem na wielu rannych w pobliżu miejsca, w którym się spotkaliśmy. Kayla... Kayla była ranna. Rozdzieliliśmy się, co było wielkim błędem... One nas szukają i nie odpuszczą sobie dopóki nas nie znajdą. Powtarzają coś, co wydarzyło się już kiedyś w przeszłości, kiedy to czarownice zbuntowały się i zostawiły tylko dwa gatunki; swój i ludzki.<br>- Wydaje mi się, że one boją się stracić kontrolę nad wszystkim. Boją się, że gdy przestaną mieć władzę nad wami, to może się źle dla nich skończyć. Tak samo jak wy, one się bronią. - Nie wiem skąd wzięły się takie słowa w moich ustach, ale gdy je usłyszałam, byłam z nich dumna.  
>- A teraz powiedz mi to, co miałeś mi powiedzieć na spotkaniu.<br>- Chodzi o Emmę - zaczął dość niepewnie, jakby zastanawiał się, czy zaraz nie naskoczę na niego i nie zacznę krzyczeć. - Nie mogę powiedzieć za dużo. Tak naprawdę, to nic nie mogę powiedzieć, ale boję się, że to wszystko może przekroczyć pewne granice, a wtedy ty, bez żadnej wiedzy będziesz szczególnie zagrożona.  
>- Jakim cudem ja znalazłam się w tym całym przedstawieniu? – zapytałam, podnosząc jedną brew. Nie chciałam być nie uprzejma, ale także nie chciałam by ktoś opowiadał mi bzdury o moim bezpieczeństwie i niebezpieczeństwie, które mi grozi.<br>- To dość skomplikowane i to właśnie muszę zostawić dla siebie. Pewnie i tak w końcu się dowiesz, ale jednak mam skrytą nadzieję, że będzie to w dobrych okolicznościach. - Spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją, że zrozumiem to, co za chwilę powie, nawet, jeśli będzie to tylko kilka słów. Starałam się zachęcić go uśmiechem do mówienia dalej, i (o dziwno) podziałało. Benjamin po chwili milczenia znów zaczął mówić pewnym, głębokim głosem:  
>- Musisz uważać na Emmę. Przede wszystkim nie możesz jej ufać. - Gdy skończył mówić, rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym dodał jeszcze pewniejszym głosem: - Już się pani lepiej czuje, Panno Roey?<br>- Postaram się zrobić wszystko, o co prosisz, ale nie obiecuję - powiedziałam ledwo dosłyszalnie, ale mój balowy partner usłyszał to i uśmiechnął się. Zorientowałam się, że ktoś musi kręcić się w pobliżu nas, więc szybko dodałam nieco głośniej: - Tak, dziękuję, możemy iść.  
>Podczas drogi do zamku zastanawiałam się, co takiego może być nie tak z Emmą. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego nie mogę ufać przyjaciółce, a to nie bardzo mi odpowiadało. Benjamin powiedział tylko, że coś mi grozi, ale nie wyjaśnił, co ani kto. Postanowiłam dać szansę chłopakowi i to jemu zaufać. Coś w środku mówiło mi, że to dobra decyzja. Poza tym, nie widziałam Emmy od dłuższego czasu, więc może to ona unika mnie i wyręcza tym samu od unikania jej? Trochę za bardzo się rozpędziłam z rozmyślaniami, dlatego też postanowiłam zacząć rozmowę tym, co właśnie przychodziło mi na myśl. Niemal natychmiast tego pożałowałam.<br>- Czy Alyson wie, że jesteś na tym przyjęciu ze mną?- wypaliłam, a następnie w pośpiechu dodałam: - Wybacz, nie powinnam pytać.  
>- Nie przejmuj się, Alyson o wszystkim wie. Mówiłem ci przecież, że zaprosiłem cię na ten bal ze względu na wiadomość, którą miałem do przekazania.<br>- Ach, no tak.  
>- Zwykle nie zapraszam przyjaciółek swojej dziewczyny na bal - zażartował. Jeden z mężczyzn stojących w mundurach przed wielkimi drzwiami, otworzył je i gestem ręki zaprosił do środka.<br>Weszłam pierwsza i na przywitaniu Alyson rzuciła mi się na szyję. Byłam niemal pewna, że i ona tu się zjawi. Zaczęła coś mówić bardzo szybko, z naciskiem na ,,bardzo".  
>- Le... Wreszcie tu... Powiedział ci...Nie wiesz jak się martwię... i wiesz, co teraz zrobimy? - Jej słowa nachodziły na siebie, tworząc dziwną mieszankę.<br>- Przede wszystkim zaraz muszę wracać – powiedziałam, przerywając Alyson. - Nie za dobrze układa mi się z ojcem. On uważa, że jeśli coś znajduje się w legendzie, w rzeczywistości jest fikcją.  
>- Myślałam, że porozmawiałeś z ojcem Alexis - rzuciła złowrogo Alyson w stronę Benjamina.<br>- Rozmawiałem, ale mimo wszystko kazał przywieźć swoją córkę przed północą - tłumaczył się Benjamin.  
>- Nie ma sprawy, i tak jestem wdzięczna, że w ogóle to dla mnie zrobiliście. - Przytuliłam Alyson w geście dziękującym, a zarazem żegnającym. - Czym szybciej wrócę, tym lepiej.<br>Jeszcze raz się pożegnałam, zapewniłam Alyson, że wszystko będzie dobrze, po czym ruszyłam z Benjaminem powozem na powrót do domu.  
>- Jesteś pewna, że już chcesz wracać do domu? - zapytał.<br>- Kiedyś i tak musiałabym się z tym zmagać. Nie uciekłabym od tego nawet, jeśli zostałabym chwilę dłużej na balu. Wolę robić teraz dobre wrażenie, a być może już niedługo wrócę na wolność. - Posłałam mu ciepły uśmiech, który miał zapewnić go w moich przekonaniach. Następnie wyszłam z powozu prosto w drzwi frontowe, za którymi czaił się ojciec. 


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział IX

Część pierwsza

**Rozdzia****ł**** 9.**

Polowanie na czarownice. 

Pomysł z szybszym powrotem okazał się trafny. Gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg domu, ojciec zaczął z uśmiechem na twarzy mówić, jak to dobrze się zachowałam i jak bardzo jest dumny. Nie ukrywam, że było to bardzo miłe, zwłaszcza, że rzadko, kiedy można usłyszeć od niego takie słowa. Zaczęłam prowadzić swój własny pamiętnik. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi to na myśl, gdyby nie to, że przy przeglądaniu książek na ogromnych półkach znalazłam mały tomik z niezapisanymi kartkami, w ładnej, skórzanej oprawie.  
>Jako, iż nie miałam nic innego do roboty od razu zabrałam się za pisanie.<br>Wraz z nowymi słowami, które starannie zapisywałam w pamiętniku, czułam się lżej i przyjemniej. W głowie krążyły mi myśli, że być może kiedyś ktoś przeczyta to, co powypisywałam w tym pamiętniku.

_Drogi pami__ę__tniku, a raczej ksi__ąż__ko z niewypisanymi stronnicami, która podpowiedzia__ł__a__ś__ memu umys__ł__owi, bym zacz__ę__ł__a zapisywa__ć__ me rozmy__ś__lania._

Już miałam zacząć pisać o Radzie, legendarnych postaciach, które rzeczywiście istnieją, a tak mało osób o nich wie, gdy nagle rozległo się postukiwanie do drzwi.  
>- Proszę! – zawołałam, nie ruszając się z miejsca, czyli z wygodnego fotelu, który znajdował się przy jednym z okien, i obok którego stał ładny, nie za duży stolik. Na nim położyłam swój pamiętnik i pióro, i wpatrywałam się w drzwi. Nie czekałam długo, a zza drzwi wyłoniła się postać niskiej, drobniutkiej kobiety o sięgających ramion brązowych włosach. Kobieta miała piękną oliwkową cerę, ale mimo wspaniałego wyglądu można było dostrzec, że nie jest młoda. Była to nasza kochana Nancy Kellers, służąca tego domu od przeszło czterdziestu lat. Nancy mimo swoich obowiązków, którymi było sprzątanie domu i dbanie o jego dobry wygląd, często była także moją opiekunką.<br>- Nie chciałam przeszkadzać pani – rzekła, pochylając lekko głowę ku dołowi, po czym podniosła ją i jak zwykle uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. - Ale pomyślałam, że może panienka chciałaby pospacerować po ogrodzie? Jest piękny październikowy poranek, nie jest zbyt chłodno ani nie pada.  
>- Przykro mi Nancy, ale bez pozwolenia ojca nie mogę wyjść z pokoju - wytłumaczyłam, ale służąca nie dawała za wygraną. Podeszła do mnie, a jej niebieskie oczy aż rozbłysły z szczęścia.<br>- Rozmawiałam z panienki ojcem, zgodził się pod warunkiem, że będę panience towarzyszyć. - Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, a następnie podała mi coś, co trzymała w rękach. Wcześniej musiałam nie zauważyć, że w ogóle coś trzymała, ale teraz nie potrafiłam oderwać wzroku od pakunku, który wyciągnęła przed siebie. Delikatnie odebrałam prezent i rozwinęłam złoty papier. W rękach trzymałam teraz jedwabną czarną pelerynę, która lśniła w blasku wschodzącego słońca.  
>- Jest piękna – powiedziałam, zarzucając już pelerynę na ramiona. Obróciłam się dookoła siebie, przyglądając się odbiciu w lustrze, które stało naprzeciw łóżka.<br>- To peleryna mojej córki, Sally.  
>- Ach, to ta dziewczyna z obrazu w twojej sypialni? - Przypomniałam sobie o obrazie, który widziałam w sypialni Nancy. Gdy byłam młodsza uwielbiałam odwiedzać swoją opiekunkę w jej pokoju. Tam było zawsze przytulnie i ciepło. I właśnie wtedy zauważyłam obraz, na którym znajdowała się moja opiekunka i nieznana mi dotąd dziewczyna. Dziewczyna była bardzo podobna do swojej matki; miała długie, lśniące brązowe włosy, trochę ciemniejszą skórę i brązowe oczy, co było przeciwieństwem niebieskich oczu jej matki. Była bardzo ładna. Na obrazie wyglądała, jakby miała tyle lat, co ja teraz. Niestety Nancy rzadko, kiedy wspominała o swojej córce. Sally mało kiedy odwiedzała swoją matkę, aż w ogóle przestała ją odwiedzać.<br>- Tak, pani. Czy możemy już ruszyć? - zapytała niby to dalej szczęśliwa, ale gdzieś w jej oczach dostrzegłam cień smutku. Nie nalegałam, by opowiedziała mi coś więcej o swojej córce, więc szybko wyszłyśmy z pokoju, a niedługo potem z domu, aż wreszcie dotarłyśmy do pięknego, olbrzymiego ogrodu. Ogrodnicy postarali się, by wyglądał tak jak należy. Z fontanny tryskała wesoło woda, ścieszka była odgarnięta z opadających już kolorowych liści. Gdzieś dało się jeszcze usłyszeć melodyjne ćwierkanie ptaków. Jest to jedno z miejsc, które lubiłam.  
>- Alexis, twój ojciec chciałbym ci coś przekazała - odezwała się Nancy, gdy znajdowałyśmy się w połowie ogrodu.<br>- Co takiego? – zapytałam, wciąż ciesząc się wolnością i swobodą. Łapałam chłodne powietrze w płuca, nie wiedząc, kiedy znowu będę miała taką okazję.  
>- Chciał byś wiedziała, że to koniec waszej Rady Miasta - powiedziała powoli, jakby rozpaczała nad każdym ze słów. - Bardzo mi przykro, pani.<br>- To nic takiego, naprawdę. Ojciec już nie raz chciał rozwiązać Radę, nie wiedząc jak bardzo jest potrzebna.  
>- Ale to nie twój ojciec ją rozwiązał. Zrobił to nijaki Erik Ethan, który zjawił się u nas o świcie.<br>- Podał powód?  
>- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Pan nawet nie wypytywał dlaczegóż nie chce już Rady. Młodzieniec przybył w imieniu trzech rodzin, co zmniejszyło szansę na utrzymanie Rady Miasta.<br>- Coś musi być nie tak - mruknęłam do siebie - Nancy, musimy wracać.  
>Byłyśmy już tak daleko, że dom stawał się mało widoczny. Nancy spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona, ale nie sprzeciwiła się. Prawie w biegu dotarłyśmy do domu. W salonie rozejrzałam się, czy przypadkiem nie ma tam ojca, później pobiegłam na górę i wpadłam z rozpędem do pokoju, w którym znajdowała się matka. Nancy przez cały czas mi towarzyszyła, aż w salonie pozwoliłam jej odpocząć i zostać. <p>

Część druga

- Koniec z radą, musi być coś nie tak. Wiedziałaś o tym? - Wyrzuciłam z siebie, siadając obok matki na wielkim łożu. Ta odłożyła książkę, którą właśnie czytała i z bólem w oczach spojrzała na mnie.  
>- Tak, wiedziałam.<br>- Możesz mi powiedzieć jakiż był tego powód?  
>- Całe miasto zorganizowało polowanie mężczyzn, tyle, że nie na zwierzęta, a na czarownice. Czarownice powinny być w zgodzie z ludźmi i przyrodą, one natomiast zaczęły zabijać i mścić za to, że większość tych, którzy wiedzieli o istnieniu wilkołaków i wampirów zaczęła bardziej ufać tym legendarnym stworom niż im samym.<br>- Matko, musimy uciekać, na nowo stworzyć Radę Miasta i kontrolować te poczynania w zamkniętym gronie. Musimy pilnować, by niewinni nie zostali skrzywdzeni. Przy ojcu nie będzie to możliwe.  
>- Alexis, nie widzę w tym sensu.<br>- Popatrz na to trochę inaczej. Całe rodziny mężczyzn, którzy brali udział w ataku zostaną pokrzywdzone. To nie my zaatakowałyśmy, a to na nas się odbije. Dążyłyśmy do spokoju, a tu powstają same walki. Trzeba zebrać wszystkie kobiety i ukryć je w odpowiednim miejscu.  
>- Ależ to niemożliwe!<br>- Jeżeli się postaramy, to uratujemy więcej niż jedną niewinną kobietę.  
>- To niemądry pomysł, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Jestem przeciwna jakimkolwiek walką, gdzie niewinni zostają pokrzywdzeni.<br>Matka zabrała torbę, która znajdowała się pod łóżkiem. Z tego, co wiedziałam, było tam wszystko, co jest potrzebne. Zostało to zapakowane do torby na wszelki wypadek.  
>- Nancy, idziemy! - zawołałam do służącej, natomiast ta pokiwała przecząco głową. - Nancy, proszę! - nalegałam, ale ta ani nie ruszyła się z miejsca.<br>- Ona musi tu zostać, jest związana z tym miejscem. Przed laty mieszkali tu jej przodkowie, czarownice, od tak nie pozwolą jej odejść - wyjaśniła matka.  
>Podbiegłam do Nancy i przytuliłam ją mocno. Niech się dzieje, co chce, pomyślałam i jednocześnie złapałam służącą za przegub i pobiegłam do drzwi, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Matka już wybiegła z bagażami, a gdy i my przekroczyłyśmy próg domu, Nancy przestała stawiać opór i biegła z całych sił. Wbiegałyśmy właśnie do lasu, gdy nagle za nami rozbrzmiał potworny huk. Odwróciłam się w biegu i zobaczyłam jak nasz dom pochłania ogień. Nie było czasu zastanawiać się, co dalej, nie było już wyjścia, uciekałyśmy dalej.<br>Tak jak się spodziewałam, olbrzymi, biały dom Ethanów stał w głębi lasu. Był nienaruszony i jakby opustoszały. Byłam pewna, że i oni przyłączyli się do polowania. Udałyśmy się prosto do domu, ale zanim wspięłyśmy się na werandę, drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich pojawiła się Eldona Ethan w zwiewnej niebieskiej sukni, trzymająca w prawej dłoni skórzaną torbę.  
>- Idziemy? – zapytała, wychodząc z domu.<br>- Słucham? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. Nie wiedziałam skąd Eldona wiedziała o tym, że zamierzamy uciec, ale dziękowałam jej za to, bo gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiewały takie same odgłosy, jak te, które uprzedziły wybuch ognia na naszym domu.  
>- Wyjaśnię w drodze – rzekła, zbiegając już po schodkach - Alyson z matką są na wschodzie, tam mają łódź, którą popłyniemy na północ. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek chciał w takim zamieszaniu wybierać się nad wodę. Na północy Pretterowie mają drugi dom. Nikogo tam nie ma, jest bezpieczny. - Spojrzała na nas sprawdzając, czy chcemy coś powiedzieć, ale ani ja, ani matka, a tym bardziej Nancy, nie byłyśmy w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa, więc Eldona dodała tylko: - No to w drogę.<br>Ruszyła spokojnym marszem na wschód, a my za nią. Zaczęłam mieć dość milczenia i postanowiłam mówić to, co pierwsze przyszło mi do głowy.  
>- Pamiętam jeszcze, jak ojciec mówił mi, że mam zrozumieć, iż wilkołaki, wampiry i czarownice nie istnieją, a tu proszę! Nagle zjawiły się te ostatnie i już jest szczęśliwy, bo może użyć swojej broni...<br>- Tak to jest z mężczyznami, jedno mówią drugie myślą - powiedziała Eldona.  
>- Co z twoimi synami, Eldono? - zapytała matka.<br>- W porządku, będą tam na nas czekać wraz z ojcem, Kaylą i Lavender. Na szczęście nie mieli ochoty przyłączać się do tej bitwy, choć nie powiem, może Erikowi chodziła taka myśl po głowie.  
>- Miała nam pani opowiedzieć skąd wie o naszym spontanicznym planie - przypomniałam sobie.<br>- Och tak, no więc wszystko dzięki Nancy. - Spojrzała na służącą i uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Jednak z wiekiem jest się coraz silniejszym, kochana. Twoja wiadomość była bardzo wyraźna.  
>- Dziękuje, pani. - Nancy ukłoniła się lekko.<br>- To oznacza, że Nancy jest czarownicą? - zapytałam Eldony.  
>- Oczywiście. Niby, dlaczego jej przodkowie się tak na niej mszczą? Nancy nigdy by nie skrzywdziła ani czarownicy, ani wilkołaka czy też wampira. Jest porządną czarownicą, co denerwowało jej przodków. Dlatego też ma ograniczone moce, nie może rzucać zaklęć, kiedy tylko sobie zechce, tak samo nie może zdradzić swojego rodu.<br>- Dlaczegoż nic nie wiedziałam? - Matka była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. - Powiedziałaś mi tylko, że twoi przodkowie byli czarownikami, ale ty nie odziedziczyłaś tego daru.  
>- Nie było się czym chwalić, pani - rzekła Nancy.<br>- To miło z twojej strony, że zawiadomiłaś Eldonę – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się równie promiennie, jak przed chwilą uczyniła to Eldona.  
>- Dziękuje, pani. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by panience stała się krzywda, a słyszałam je, słyszałam jak planują, co zrobią.<br>Dochodziłyśmy do jeziora, gdy dosłyszałyśmy czyjeś głosy. Natychmiast umilkłyśmy i przysłuchiwałyśmy się rozmowie nieznajomych. Nad brzegiem jeziora stało dwóch mężczyzn. Jednego rozpoznałam niemal natychmiast, był to ojciec Kayli, Ridge Pretter, drugi okazał się jego bratem, Winsorem Pretterem. Podeszłyśmy bliżej, by lepiej usłyszeć. Na mostku stał trzeci mężczyzna, którego nie rozpoznałam.  
>- Wrzuć ją - oznajmił ojciec Kayli, a nieznajomy mężczyzna wepchnął do wody jasnowłosą dziewczynę - Nie, to nie ona.<br>- Zróbmy jeszcze jeden test - odezwał się Winsor i przywołał kogoś do siebie gestem ręki. Podszedł do niego jeszcze jeden nieznajomy mężczyzna, który także przytrzymywał dziewczynę podejrzaną o czary. Ów dziewczyna, tak samo jak poprzedniczka miała długie, jasne włosy. Obie były bardzo podobne, zauważyłam to, gdy tylko odwrócili ją twarzą do nas.  
>- Nadal sądzisz, że nie jesteście czarownicami? - zapytał Winsor.<br>- Nie, nie jesteśmy - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, którą uprzednio wrzucono do wody, a później wyjęto. Winsor podszedł do jej siostry z nożem w ręku.  
>- Jesteś tego pewna? - zapytał po raz kolejny lodowatym tonem.<br>- Oczywiście - potwierdziła. Winsor jakby tego nie usłyszał przejechał ostrym narzędziem po plecach siostry, którą przytrzymywali nad brzegiem. Nóż przeciął suknie, na której natychmiast pojawiła się szkarłatna plama. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu. Na jej policzkach pojawiły się łzy, które odbijały się w świetle słońca.  
>- Nie! Nie rób jej krzywdy! - prosiła jej siostra, która także płakała.<br>- Niestety one nie są czarownicami - powiedział ze smutkiem Ridge. - Wypuśćcie je.  
>- Chodźmy stąd - mruknęła Eldona.<br>Trochę dalej od tego miejsca, zasłonięta drzewami, stała łódka przywiązana do jednego z drzew. Pani Ethan zręcznie rozwiązała węzły, po czym zaciągnęła ją do wody. Pomogłyśmy zaciągnąć ją przez piasek, gdyż nie było to łatwe. W mgnieniu oka już siedziałyśmy w łodzi i płynęłyśmy na północ. Patrząc w las zauważyłam, jak gdzieniegdzie pojawiają się kłęby dymu.  
>- Stosy - szepnęła ledwo dosłyszalnie Nancy.<br>- I nie tylko. Czarownice w większości pożarów mają jakiś swój udział. Szczególnie, gdy podpalane są pola, lasy, domy i miasteczka - odpowiedziała jej Eldona.  
>Słońce zdążyło już zajść, gdy dobiłyśmy do brzegu. Na początku zdawało mi się, że nic tu nie ma, lecz gdy weszliśmy głębiej lasu, zobaczyłam kolejny zamek, trochę mniejszy od tego w miasteczku, rodziny Pretterów. Był szary i trochę porośnięty roślinami, co powodowało, że zlewał się z otoczeniem.<br>- Wspaniale - ucieszyłam się. Nie tylko ja byłam zadowolona. Na twarzach moich towarzyszek też błąkało się zdumienie i radość.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdzial 10

Przez całą noc padał deszcz. Gdzieniegdzie słychać było gwałtowne wybuchy i niespokojny szum wody. Ta noc nie należała do spokojnych.  
>W domu Pretterów, a raczej mniejszym wydaniu zamku, zgromadziły się małe grupki kobiet. Przybywały przez całą noc, przez co żadna z gospodyń nie miała zbytnio czasu na sen. Podzieliłyśmy się pracą, by nie narobić zamieszania. Narcyza, Eldona i Nancy prowadziły część gość do pokoi umieszczonych na wschodniej stronie zamku, Lavender, Kayla i Melissa udały się z swoimi podopiecznymi na zachodnią część, a ja i Alyson prowadziłyśmy na północ. Przez jednego ze służących zamku wysłałyśmy wiadomość do rodziców Emmy, ale ten tylko wrócił zmarznięty i wykończony oznajmiając:<p>

- Dom był zupełnie pusty. Nie było tam ani państwa Maxwell, ani ich służących.  
>Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, pomyślałyśmy, że pewnie ktoś już ich poinformował, gdzie mają się udać i właśnie są w drodze. Przeczekałyśmy chwilkę, aż zrobiło się trochę spokojniej i wysłałyśmy kolejnych służących. Ich zadaniem było przyprowadzenie mojej przyjaciółki, Brooke, wraz z jej rodziną ( oczywiście tą płci żeńskiej) oraz tych nielicznych, którzy zdecydowali się nie brać udziału w tym ataku na czarownice.<br>Gdy już drzwi frontowe zostały zamknięte, służby zajęły swoje stanowiska, a my mogłyśmy pomóc w kuchni, z ulgą uświadamiając sobie, że wszystko jest już gotowe, na swoim miejscu. Każdy ma dach nad głową i pożywienie. Nikt nie musi bać się o swoje życie. Wykonałyśmy swoje zadanie. Jednak nie było to wystarczające, by zapomnieć, że to właśnie przedstawiciele naszych rodzić, być może zorganizowali ten atak i to oni przyczynili się do tego, że teraz zostali bez dachu nad głową w potwornym niebezpieczeństwie.  
>- Pani! Pani! - Do kuchni wbiegł jeden z wysłanych służących, poruszając energicznie prawą ręką, którą miał uniesioną wysoko w górze i w której miał coś, co wyglądało jak przemoknięty kawałek papieru. Rzucił to na stół kuchenny i popatrzył na nas zachęcająco. Melissa podniosła papier z stołu i przebiegła po niej wzrokiem, a następnie wybałuszyła oczy i zaczęła czytać na głos.<br>- Jest to fragment gazety, być może codziennej. Podali tu statystyki egzekucji. – Odwróciła papier tak, że mogłyśmy dokładnie przyjrzeć się tabeli.

_Przybliżone statystyki dotyczące liczby procesów o czary i egzekucji w poszczególnych regionach Europy w okresie 1450–1750:_

_**Region**_

_**Liczba procesów**_

_**Liczba egzekucji**_

_**Wyspy Brytyjskie i Ameryka Północna**_

_~5000_

_~1500–2000_

_**Cesarstwo**__ (Niemcy, Niderlandy, Szwajcaria, Lotaryngia, Austria i Czechy)_

_~50000_

_~25000–30000_

_**Francja**_

_~3000_

_~1000_

_**Skandynawia**_

_~5000_

_~1700–2000_

_**Europa Wschodnia**__ (Polska i Litwa, Węgry i Rosja)_

_~7000_

_~2,000_

_**Europa Południowa**__ (Hiszpania, Portugalia i Włochy)_

_~10000_

_mniej niż 1000_

- Mamy tysiąc sześćset osiemdziesiąt jeden, a już podali ile przypuszczają wykonać procesów przez następne sześćdziesiąt dziewięć lat! - oburzyła się, a po chwili dodała: - Francja: Przewidują trzy tysiące procesów i tysiąc egzekucji. Mają być, z czego dumni.  
>- Oburzające! - wykrzyknęła Kayla.<br>- Coś my takiego zrobiły, że tak nas karzą? - zapytała Nancy z łzami w oczach.  
>- Nie wszystkie są tak wspaniało duszne jak ty, Nancy - odpowiedziała Narcyza.<br>- Jednakże są inne kary niż te, które teraz stosują - rzekła spokojnie Eldona.  
>- Ale któżby chciał o nich wiedzieć? - zapytała Lavender.<br>- Problem w tym, że nikt - mruknęłam smutno.  
>- Porozmawiamy o tym później. Teraz trzeba nakarmić gości - oznajmiła Alyson, wstając z krzesła, które stało przy stole, i udając się do kuchni, by dalej pomagać w przygotowaniach.<br>- Poza tym, chyba zapomniałaś, droga Alexis, po kogo poszli ci dobrzy słudzy - przypomniała mi Melissa. 

Nie zdołałam wykrztusić z siebie słów, i nawet się nie zorientowałam, a już wybiegałam z jadalni i biegłam małym korytarzem prosto do drzwi prowadzących do Pokoju Przejściowego, inaczej holu. I tak jak się spodziewałam, zastałam tam cztery kobiety w płaszczach z walizkami. Jedną z nich natychmiast rozpoznałam.  
>- Brooke! – zawołałam, podbiegając do przyjaciółki, jej matki i dwójki rodzeństwa.<br>- Alexis! - zawołała promiennie i odwróciła się w moim kierunku. - Bardzo dziękuje za zaproszenie. Nasz ojciec także poszedł na to głupie polowanie zostawiając nas. Chwilę przed tym jak w naszym domu znalazł się twój sługa, dowiedziałyśmy się, jakie losy nas czekają.  
>- Bardzo ci dziękujemy - odezwała się starsza kobieta i przytuliła mnie mocno, potwierdzając swoje słowa. - Nie wiem, gdzie bym udała się z swoimi córkami, gdyby nie ty.<br>Już chciałam odpowiedzieć, że to nic takiego, gdy moją uwagę przyciągnęła uroda dotychczas nieznajomych mi trzech kobiet. Wszystkie miały podobne do Brooke ciemne, prawie czarne oczy. Były uśmiechnięte, ale w ich oczach dostrzegłam strach. Ich cera była ciemniejsza od mojej. O wiele ciemniejsza. Wszystkie były mulatkami. Włosy ich były ciemniejsze od skóry, ale jaśniejsze od ich tęczówek.  
>Wszystko bardzo ładnie z sobą współgrało.<br>- To naprawdę nic wielkiego - wykrztusiłam wreszcie. - Proszę iść za mną. Zaprowadzę was do waszej sypialni. Zaraz podamy śniadanie.  
>Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że zza okien widać było blask ponurego słońca, wokół którego kłębiły się szare chmury. Znów zapowiadało się na deszcz.<br>Zaprowadziłam szybko rodzinę Brooke na północną część zamku, gdzie było jeszcze kilka wolnych pokoi i obiecałam, że postaram się ich później odwiedzić i porozmawiać, po czym pobiegłam do kuchni, by pomóc w przygotowaniach, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mamy sporą ilość gości.

Podczas śniadania ten sam służący, co przedtem przyniósł kawałek przemokniętej gazety, tym razem przyniósł całość. Była to odnowiona wersja. Podawano więcej szczegółów i opisywano dokładnie wszystkie zdarzenia, jakie miały miejsce tej nocy.  
>Przy tak wielkiej ilości zebranych nie miałam czasu przeczytać dokładnie, co tam pisało. Gdy wszyscy skończyli jeść, zabrałam się za sprzątanie. Ten dzień i kolejne tygodnie polegały ciągle na tym samym. Przygotowanie do podania posiłku, sprzątanie, pomiędzy tymi czynnościami znajdowało się pomaganie podopiecznym, na przykład dojść do innej części zamku, przynoszenie różnych książek... Czas tak szybko płynął, że gdy wreszcie mogłam położyć się u siebie w sypialni zastąpiona przez matkę w swojej pracy zauważyłam, że na dworze robi się coraz ciemniej.<br>- Nie śpimy! - zawołała Alyson, wpadając do sypialni. - Dzisiaj jest przyjęcie pożegnalne jesieni i witające zimę!  
>- I co w związku z tym? - zapytałam sennie.<br>- To, że skoro mamy trochę czasu wolnego szkoda by było przegapić taką okazję. Przyjęcie organizuje Eldona, a Benjamin, Erik i ich dziadek już tam są i przygotowują ich dom do przyjęcia.  
>- To trochę dziwne, nie uważasz? Eldona ma tyle spraw na głowie, a jeszcze ma ochotę na jakieś przyjęcia.<br>- Och, nie marudź. Ona robi to dla nas, by mogliśmy się trochę odprężyć. Zaprosiła wszystkie młode panny i młodych panów, którzy w tym dziwnym czasie potrzebują trochę spokoju. Masz być dosłownie za moment na dole ubrana i przygotowana do wspaniałej zabawy! - Po tych słowach wybiegła z pokoju równie szybko i nagle, jak się zjawiła.  
>- Chyba nie mam wyboru - powiedziałam do siebie. - Jak pójdę będzie źle, jak nie pójdę będzie jeszcze gorzej…<br>Z wielkim ciężarem podniosłam się z łoża i podeszłam do garderoby. Wybrałam tam jedną z nielicznych sukienek, które udało się matce zabrać z domu, i włożyłam niezdarnie na siebie. Później uczesałam włosy i poprawiłam makijaż. Gdy byłam już gotowa, zeszła na dół do holu, gdzie czekała już zniecierpliwiona Alyson.  
>- Wreszcie - skomentowała krótko i zaciągnęła mnie do karety, która stała przed domem.<br>Przebyliśmy tą samą drogę, którą dostaliśmy się do tego domu. Na miejscu było już dużo osób, które rozmawiały wesoło w ogrodzie i pobliżu domu. Zapadał już zmierzch.  
>Gdy wysiadałyśmy z karety rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nagle zauważyłam jakiś cień, niewyraźnie dostrzegłam postać podobną z figury do Emmy. Ciekawość zapanowała nade mną i ruszyłam w tym kierunku, podczas gdy Alyson była zajęta szukaniem Benjamina.<br>Postać kierowała się w stronę lasu.  
>Podążała coraz dalej, i dalej. Wreszcie zatrzymała się pośrodku lasu i odwróciła w moją stronę.<p>

- Zawsze ojciec powtarzał mi: ,,Uważaj na siebie, nie na innych" - odezwała się ochrypłym, niepodobnym do siebie głosem. - Oni nie chcą mnie, ani nikogo innego z miasta. Faktem jest, że likwidują przeszkodę bez skrupułów, ale... Oni chcą ciebie. - Ostatnie słowo podkreśliła podle i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

W tym momencie znikąd przybiegają Alyson, Benjamin i Erik. Alyson krzyknęła:  
>- Alexis, uważaj!<br>Gdy Benjamin i Erik padają na ziemie. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Bracia wili się na ziemi z bólu, Alyson szlochała obok Benjamina, zanim się zorientowałam ktoś przygniótł mnie swoim ciężarem i wbił się w moją szyję. Gdzieś tam słyszałam wrzaski i łomoty, ale wszystko było tak odległe, jakby należało do innego świata.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

Nowonarodzona

Obudziłam się nazajutrz z okropnym bólem głowy. Był tak silny, że znacząco wpływał na mój wzrok. Wszystko widziałam, jak przez mgłę. W końcu dziwna poświata zniknęła z moich oczu i wszystko stało się tak wyraźne, że bez problemu upewniłam się w wcześniejszym przekonaniu, iż to nie moja sypialnia. Usiadłam gwałtownie na łożu, które stało pośrodku pokoju. Okna zostały zaciągnięte szkarłatnymi, ciężkimi zasłonami. Pokój był prawie pusty. Oprócz łoża, po prawej stronie, na długości jednej z ścian postawione zostało ogromne lustro z ramami przyozdobionymi złotymi i srebrnymi pnączami, które owijały go niczym winorośl.  
>Zobaczyłam tam swoją przestraszoną twarz, przyodzianą owalem moich gęstych, kręconych blond włosów. Miałam na sobie czarną suknię, ale za nic nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć, czy należała do mnie. Powiodłam wzrokiem dalej, porzucając swoje żałosne odbicie, i ujrzałam drewniane drzwi na tej samej ścianie, co lustro. Na następnej ścianie, na przeciw łóżka były kolejne drzwi, tym razem nie podwójne, jak te przy lustrach, a pojedyncze. Nade mną wisiał czarny baldachim, a pościel otaczająca mnie miała kolor bordowy. Zanim dokładnie zdążyłam się przyjrzeć całemu pokojowi, podwójne drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wszedł nieznany mi mężczyzna. Był wysoki i szczupły. Miał długie, sięgające ramion brązowe włosy. Mimo szczupłości widać było, iż jest dobrze zbudowany, więc czy bym chciała, czy bym nie chciała, nie miałam szans na ucieczkę.<br>- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytałam łagodnie. Uznałam, że pierw muszę pozostawić zachowanie godne damy, a dopiero później, pod wpływem sytuacji przywdziać zupełnie przeciwne oblicze.  
>- W zamku należącym do mojej rodziny - odpowiedział ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem.<br>- Co ja tu robię? - pytałam dalej.  
>- Czekasz.<br>- Na co? - Gniew zaczynał już we mnie wzbierać. Nagle zrobiłam się strasznie niecierpliwa i podatna na różne zaczepki. Tajemniczość nie była teraz najlepszym pomysłem.  
>- Na zakończenie.<br>Już byłam u granic cierpliwości, jednak resztkami sił starałam się tego nie ukazywać.  
>- Czego?<br>Mężczyzna uśmiechną się szeroko i zamiast udzielić mi odpowiedzi zmienił temat.  
>- Dlaczego nie zapytałaś, kim jestem? Jak się nazywam?<br>Byłam coraz bardziej podenerwowana. Nawet nie wiedziałam, kiedy, a bariery mojej wytrzymałości poddały się i gniew mną zapanował. Rzuciłam się na mężczyzne z siłą godną kilkorga potężnych mężczyzn. Przywarłam go do ściany na przeciw łoża i przytrzymałam za szyję. Jednak nie było mi dane z nim zwyciężyć, bo gdy tylko dotknął ściany zamienił nas miejscami. Teraz to ja byłam przywarta do chłodnego muru i przytrzymywana za kark.  
>- Na koniec przemiany - odpowiedział na moje pytanie, odsłaniając przy tym kły. Zauważyłam także, że jego twarz zmieniła się, ale trwało to tak krótko, że ledwo to dostrzegłam. Zanim wyszedł, dodał: - Teraz bądź grzeczna. Zaraz dostaniesz pożywienie.<br>Podeszłam do łoża i oklapłam na nie wykończona. Zgodnie z obietnicą, chwilę później do pokoju przybyła młoda dziewczyna ze złotą tacą w ręku. Na jej widok dziwnie się poczułam. Ślina nabiegła mi do ust. Gardło zaczęło piec niemiłosiernie. Wszystko we mnie mówiło mi, że muszę się na nią rzucić, tak trzeba. Teraz i głowa zaczęła mnie boleć, po tak krótkim czasie wytchnienia.  
>- Proszę - oznajmiła pogodnie, podając mi tacę. Nie było na niej jedzenia, ani napoju, tylko kartka z pięknie wykaligrafowanym napisem ,, Smacznego", a pod nim kolejny, mniejszy ,,Klaus".<br>Znów nie zastanawiałam sie nad tym, co robię i bez wahania rzuciłam się do gardła młodej dziewczyny. Skąd wiedziałam jak mam to zrobić? Po prostu instynkt kazał mi tak postąpić, a nie inaczej. Dopiero, gdy z dziewczyny uszło życie, puściłam jej bezwładne ciało na ziemię. Chciałam jeszcze... Więcej krwi... Klaus pewnie domyślił się, że jedna dziewczyna nie zaspokoi moich potrzeb, bo niedługo po pierwszym pożywieniu nadeszła kolejna przekąska w postaci następnej dziewczyny. Kolejną była także dama, ale nie bardzo zwracałam uwagę na płeć moich ofiar, następną mała dziewczynka i tu coś we mnie poruszyło moją podświadomość, która teraz kazała mi zostawić ją w spokoju, mimo tego, iż dalej byłam głodna. Jasnowłosa dziewczynka wręcz prosiła mnie, bym się nią pożywiła, ale z całej siły woli powstrzymałam się i wybiegłam z pokoju.  
>O dziwo nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał. Długie korytarze były puste, a wszystkie drzwi, które biegły wzdłuż ścian były zamknięte. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mnie zatrzymać. Biegłam, starając się nie robić zbyt dużego hałasu. U końca korytarza pojawiły się schody. Dalej po cichu zbiegłam, aż dopadłam wielkich mosiężnych drzwi frontowych. Bez problemu je otworzyłam i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Był pochmurny, nieprzyjemny dzień. Biegnąc w stronę lasu zdołałam zastanawiać się, którego to już mamy. Sądząc po pogodzie, musiał być już listopad. O dziwno nie odczuwałam zimna, mimo tego, iż byłam ubrana w czarną suknię bez jakichkolwiek płaszczy.<br>Nie wiedziałam, dokąd się udaje. Chciałam jak najdalej oddalić się od tego przedziwnego miejsca.  
>Czułam się nieswojo. Nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieję. Jakim cudem wypiłam czyjąś krew? Jak mogłam kogoś zabić? Stawałam się potworem, czy tego chciałam, czy też nie. A potwór pijący krew, niewiarygodnie szybki i silny, kimże znowu jest? Wampirem? Czyliż ja jestem wampirzycą. Potworem z legend i ludzkich koszmarów. I nie jestem na tym świecie sama, jest nas więcej...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział 12

Pierwsze kroki 

Niedługo po wyruszeniu z nieznajomego domu dotarłam do miasteczka, w którym uprzednio mieszkałam. Zbliżyłam się do niego na tyle, bym mogła obserwować mieszkańców, ale by oni nie mogli zauważyć mnie. Zobaczyłam Brooke, moją przyjaciółkę. Jak zwykle sprzątała werandę przed barem, w którym musiała pracować. W trakcie mojej przemiany wszystko musiało wrócić do normy. Burmistrz miasta pewno zaproponował ugodę tym ohydnym stworom, które zeszłej nocy raczyły rzucić się na tutejszych mieszkańców. Ciekawiło mnie też ile osób zginęło. Chciałam się wszystkiego dowiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedziałam, od kogo mogę takie informacje uzyskać. Nie miałam zamiaru ryzykować czyjegoś życia tylko po to, by upewnił mnie, iż moja matka żyję.  
>Nie wiedziałam też, jak mogę się komukolwiek pokazać. Powinnam nałożyć na siebie czarną pelerynę, która zasłoniłaby mi twarz i jasne włosy. Bez wątpienia powinnam udać się do domu.<br>Przebiegłam okoliczny las i już znalazłam się blisko domu, gdy właśnie wychodziła z niego moja matka. Była cała ubrana na czarno. Towarzyszyła jej Eldona, która wyglądała podobnie jak matka. Obie cicho łkały i przysłaniały się czarnymi chusteczkami. Zaczekałam, aż oddalą się w powozie zaprzęgniętym naszymi dworskimi końmi, po czym weszłam do domu.  
>Już rozumiałam, dlaczego obie tak płakały. Czarownice zniszczyły dosłownie wszystko, co tam się niegdyś znajdowało. Meble było poprzewracane, a piętro doszczętnie spalone. Udało mi się prześlizgnąć do mojego dawnego pokoju i sięgnąć do garderoby po długi, czarny płaszcz. Założyłam go na siebie i powróciłam do miasteczka. Pierwszego z przechodniów w mało lubianej przez mieszkańców uliczce, zapytałam o wydarzenia, które działy się podczas mojej nieobecności. Cały czas chyliłam głowę ku dołowi, by nie mógł dostrzec mojej twarzy. Ciągle wstydziłam się tego, kim jestem. Nie potrafiłam pojąć tego, jak mogłam się tym czymś stać. Nie chciałam tego, a jednak los zadecydował za mnie.<br>Po dziesięciu zapytanych osobach posiadałam takie same wiadomości, co przed zapytaniem ich. Nikt nic nie wiedział, albo nie chciał wiedzieć lub mówić. Zrezygnowana wróciłam do bezpiecznego mi miejsca, lasu, który od dzisiaj był mym domem. Zaczekałam na noc, aż bogaci mieszczanie upiją się na tyle, by zaczęli wreszcie coś mówić. Zgodnie z moimi podejrzeniami, wnet z baru Brooke wyłonił się pierwszy mężczyzna. Chwyciłam go za ramię i zaciągnęłam do mojej leśnej kryjówki. Zapytałam o to samo, co w dzień, ale nawet pod wpływem alkoholu nie powiedział na ten temat ani słowa. Pod wpływem emocji zrobiłam z nim to samo, co nad ranem z podsyłanymi ludźmi przez Klausa. I taki los podzieliło jeszcze kilku biedaków. Żaden, prócz ostatniego, nie wyjawił tego, co wiedział. Ostatnią była kobieta. Nie była tak samo upita jak jej mąż i ich towarzysze, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to, iż nie ujawniam twarzy, a wokół niej leżą ciała jej poprzedników.  
>- Droga pani, jak mniemam, ludzie boją się o tym mówić. To było straszne... Tyle ludzi zginęło, niemal wszyscy ci, co sprzeciwili się tym strasznym damom. Nie mogę pani miłej nic więcej powiedzieć, wybacz mi.<br>W kolejnych dniach nie było lepiej. Przez znikniecie kolejnych osób ludzie zaczęli panikować.  
>Dzięki młodym służką, które niosły swojej pani zakupy na skraju lasu, dowiedziałam się czegoś, co wywołało we mnie nagłe przygnębienie. Z jednej strony nie wzruszyła mnie ta informacja, z drugiej poruszyła doszczętnie. Tak, jakby moje ciało i dusza podzieliły się na dwie części. Jedna nie czuła nic, druga czuła wszystko.<br>Jak mogłam dopuścić do tego, by zginęła moja przyjaciółka, Alyson? Dlaczego nie mogłam nic zrobić? Pozostało mi tylko jedno, udać się w miejsce jej spoczynku. I tak też zrobiłam. Przysięgłam sobie w duchu, iż zemszczę się na tym, przez kogo została zabita.  
>Jej grób stał na pobliskim cmentarzu. Ozdabiały go liczne kwiaty i świece. Spojrzałam na niego wzruszona, a do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Po drodze zerwałam parę czerwonych róż i położyłam je na stosie zwiędłych już kwiatów. Stałam tam sama w zupełnej ciszy, aż nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie czyjś głos. Był łagodny i cichy, należał do kobiety.<br>- To niewiarygodne, prawda? - Odwróciłam się w kierunku nieznajomej. Tak bardzo byłam zamyślona, iż nawet już niczego nie słyszałam, ani nie czułam. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowiłam sobie, że owa pani, to Kayla, wilczyca, moja przyjaciółka. Wraz z wyczuciem Kayli przyszedł też zapach jej krwi, który mącił mi teraz w gardle.

_To moja przyjaciółka_, pomyślałam, powstrzymując się od ataku. _Tyle osób już skrzywdziłaś... Nie zamieniaj się w potwora, którym nie jesteś.  
><em>- Kto to zrobił? - zapytałam beznamiętnym głosem. Nie zdjęłam materiału przysłaniającego mi twarz, włosy i ciało, ale i tak wiedziałam, że Kayla wie, z kim ma do czynienia.  
>- Benjamin - odpowiedziała i pochyliła w dół głowę.<br>Spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy. Drżałam z złości.  
>- Co? - Prawie, że krzyknęłam. Kayla wzdrygnęła się, po czym mówiła dalej:<br>- To nie tak jak myślisz, Alexis. W miejscu, gdzie zastałaś Emmę, pamiętasz gdzie to było?  
>Kiwnęłam głową na znak, że wiem, o co jej chodzi. Starałam się mało mówić, by mieć lepszą kontrolę nad sobą. Spróbowałam nie oddychać i udało mi się. Jakimś cudem nie potrzebowałam tlenu, więc mogłam bez problemu przestać oddychać.<br>- Tam gdzie była Emma, byli też jej nowi znajomi - kontynuowała. - Jej nowymi znajomymi są dobrze nam znane wiedzmy i wampiry - tu spojrzała na mnie znacząco, nie okazują obrzydzenia, bądź strachu, ale zdziwienie. - No więc jej przyjaciele zajęli się tym, po co przyszli. Czarownice o zmierzchu rzuciły swoje kolejne obrzydliwe zaklęcie. Tym razem znów naszemu gatunkowi się oberwało. Ich zaklęcie powoduje, że podczas przemiany wilkołak strasznie cierpi, a jak wiesz, gdy znaleźliście się w lesie nadeszła pełnia.  
>- Dlatego Benjamin i Erik tak nagle upadli na ziemie - przypominałam sobie ten straszliwy wieczór.<br>- Tak, właśnie, dlatego. Jak wiesz, gdy wilkołak zostaje przemieniony w odpowiednią jego nazwie postać, nie kontroluje siebie tak, jak kontroluje, jako człowiek. Rzucił się na Alyson i wgryzł w jej szyję. Gdybyś widziała, jak on teraz straszliwie cierpi. Sam także chciał zginać, ale Erik i dziadek ciągle go pilnują. To oczywiste, że to nie jego wina... Jednak nie na tym się skończyło. Nasza rodzina jeszcze dwukrotnie ucierpiała tego wieczoru. Pierwszy raz, gdy zaginęłaś i wszyscy juz wiedzieliśmy, ze jesteś martwa. Drugi, gdy zginęła wasza służąca Nancy. Był jeszcze trzeci raz, który z pewnych przyczyn najmniej nas zabolał i dlatego o nim nie wspominamy. Jest to utrata twojego ojca. Podczas tego całego ataku okazało się, iż czarownice zawarły sojusz z wampirami, by zlikwidować razem gatunek wilkołaków. Każda grupa miała to samo pragnienie. Osobno byli zbyt słabi... Razem niezwyciężeni. Korzystając z okazji czarownice załatwiły też swoje dawne porachunki. Rozprawiły się z tymi, którzy przed atakiem postawili się im. Nancy zginęła przez swoją odwagę, przez to, że nigdy nie chciała zabijać i w zły sposób wykorzystywać swego daru. Twój ojciec był jednym z tych, którzy bezmyślnie wybrali się na polowanie na czarownice... No cóż, można rzec, że sami tego chcieli...  
>- A twój ojciec? Czy on też... - Słowa nie chciały przejść mi przez gardło, które było już tak bardzo rozżarzone, jakby ktoś zapalił je od wewnątrz.<br>- Tak. - Znów pochyliła głowę w dół. Widać było, że jest jej przykro, ale wie, do czego dopuścił się jej ojciec i jest jej za to wstyd, a także nie ukrywa złości skierowanej ku jego osobie.  
>Nie odzywałyśmy się przez chwilę dopóty, dopóki Kayla nie odważyła się zadać pytania:<br>- Czy ty jesteś wampirem?  
>- Tak.<br>Pokiwała głową, jakby spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, ale mimo wszystko chciała się upewnić.  
>- Wiedziałam o tym, gdy tylko powiedzieli mi o twoim zniknięciu...<br>Nic nie powiedziałam, dalej kontrolując się z całych sił. Kayla nawet nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, mówiła dalej nie patrząc mi w oczy.  
>- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale... Nancy, wasza służąca, nie żyje i twoja matka nie miała, komu dać tego - pokazała skórzany notatnik - a więc pomyślałam, że mogę ja go przechować w nadziei, że kiedyś cię spotkam. Oczywiście twojej matce tego nie powiedziałam. Zastąpiłam to słowami; Dopóki Alexis nie wróci jakimś cudem do domu, ja mogę przetrzymywać ten oto pamiętnik.<br>Wyciągnęła rękę i podała mi mój pamiętnik oprawiony w skórę.  
>Wytłumaczyłam swojej przyjaciółce, dlaczego nie mogę wrócić do domu, porozmawiałam z nią trochę, przyrzekłam, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy i na powrót udałam się do lasu.<p> 


End file.
